Everything Happens for a Reason
by Magic of Twilight
Summary: Typical Lucy gets left behind story. Lucy finds out who her real friends are and who just considered her to be a replacement. Lucy starts over with new friends and gets stronger. Mostly Laxus and Lucy with the rest of the team in the background, but they are still important to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Ta**il…

Lucy was sitting in her usual spot at the bar waiting on her friends to show up. She had her head resting on the bar and looked up when Mira sat down a drink in front of her, "Thanks Mira." Lucy said then took a big drink.

"You ok, Lucy?" Mira asked giving the blonde a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just really need to go on a job so I can pay my rent, but the only ones that are posted are fighting ones, so I am waiting on Natsu or Gray to show up to see if they will go with me." Lucy explained to the barmaid.

Mira went to reply when the doors where kicked open and in walked Team Natsu plus Lisanna. Lucy smiled and waved at them and got up and walked over to them, "Hi guys!" she said with a bright smile and another little wave, "do you want to go on a mission with me?"

Natsu smiled along with Gray and Erza, "Of course, Luce. We will all go on one with you." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled and said great and they all went over to the mission board to pick out a mission. "How about this one?" Lucy asked holding up a flyer to take down a dark guild. Everyone nodded their heads and Lucy took the flyer to Mira to get it approved. Once Mira approved the job she went back over to her team, "We can leave in the morning at 8."

Everyone agreed to meet the next morning to go do the job. Lucy left shortly after that to go home and pack. She packed everything that she thought that might be helpful in taking down a dark guild, and she made sure she had plenty of first aid supplies for everyone in her team, for a couple of day, even though they would probably be back tomorrow night. By the time she was finished it was after nine at night and Lucy decided to call it a night and slipped into her bed.

The next morning Lucy woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock, she bolted up searching for the offending noise, then spotting it sitting on her desk, she rushed to turn it off. She did some simple stretches to loosen up her body and walked into the bathroom to get ready. She had about an hour until she had to meet her team at the train station so she hurriedly took her time showering. Once she felt like she was nice and clean and ready to start her day, she got out and dried off. She walked to her bedroom and put on the outfit that she had set out last night, a pair of black short shorts, and a pink tank top, her and boots. Then she put her hair up and some makeup on and was ready to go.

Her walk to the train station was very peaceful, and by the time she made it there she was in such a good mood that she didn't think anything could ruin it. She brushed her hand over her keys checking the time, 7:58, the train was leaving at 8:05. She went and bought everyone a ticket, knowing that they wouldn't show up until the last possible moment, with just enough time to shove Erza's mountain of clothes into a car and run to jump on the train.

The train pulled in right on time at 8, and her team still wasn't there. She was starting to get worried. At exactly 8:05 the train whistle blew and started to pull away. To say she was upset and worried would be an understatement. She walked away to the ticket lady and explained to her what happened and the lady agreed to extend the tickets for the next train that leaves the station at noon, but if they didn't show up then, there was nothing that she could do because the tickets are nonrefundable. Lucy thanked the lady and hurried away, she was going to go find her team.

Lucys POV

I started by going to Natsu house since it was the closest to where I was at. I'm hoping to find him still asleep, and he just forgot. I made it to his house and everything looks the same. I walked up to his door, there was a sign that said, "Be back in a few days went on a job. Natsu," He always left a note for people to know. Now I'm really worried. I hurriedly left Natsu's going to Fairy Hills where Erza and Gray's apartments were. First I stopped at Erza's, since hers was on the first floor. And she too had a note on her door. What worries me is that Erza usually on leaves notes if she was going on a mission by herself.

Erza's note said;

Lucy,

I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of pulling your weight while we are out on missions. You are here by kicked out of Team Natsu and the real Team Natsu went on the mission. We left last night.

Good BYE,

Erza.

I tried to hold back the tears and sobs, but it didn't make a difference they still came out. She run to the stairs at the end of the hall and then slowly started to climb them. Every step was making her heart hurt more. I am really hoping that I find Gray, my brother, in his apartment and no note.

I finally made it to the second floor and started walking towards Grays apartment, the middle door, 4 doors down from the stairs she just came up. And her heart sank further, there was another note taped to Grays door.

Crying softly I reached up and grabbed the note.

It read;

Luce,

I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I told them that if they kicked you out I was leaving too, and Erza tried to beat me up. I agreed to go on this mission for you. I know that you need the money to pay your rent, so I will give you my share of the reward when I get back. Then, you and I, can start doing missions together, well as mush as Juvia allows us to. I love you Luce, You're the sister I always wanted. See you when I get back little sis.

Love your Brother,

Gray

I was crying so hard now, but I was somewhat happy that at least I would still have Gray, her big brother. I fell down to my knees outside Grays apartment and cried some more.

I cried for a while, I'm not even sure how long it was, until I felt someone's hand softly placed on my shoulder. I turned around a little and looked up at the person with watery eyes. I couldn't even tell who they were, that is until they spoke. "Lucy whats wrong?" Bixlow asked as he kneeled down beside her. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just saw someone who stopped to help me and I needed the comfort. I threw my arms around his middle burying my face into his chest, and continued to cry as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and just held me as I cried. After a few minutes I felt him shift and then he pulled me into his lap and continued to hold me.

Bixlow POV

After about twenty minutes of sitting there holding Lucy, she was still crying, although, it was much softer now more like sniffles. "Lucy?" I asked and when she looked up at me, I went on, "what's wrong?" She shook her head and laid it back against my shoulder, "Lucy, please talk to me." She still didn't answer me, she did, however, raise her hands so I could see the papers in them. "You want me to read them?" she nodded her head, so I grabbed the papers.

I read the letters from her team, and let's just say I'm beyond pissed. How could they think this sexy ass women was weak? I mean, fuck, she beat me at Fantasia, and he wasn't going easy on her either. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "They're wrong Lucy." I said softly to her. She finally stopped crying. "You want to go with me to the guild? I'll buy you your favorite drink."

She sat up and nodded her head at me, "Can we go somewhere so I can clean up a little bit first?" I smiled at her and nodded my head, since she couldn't see my smile. I sat her down beside me and stood up, I offered her my hand and she hesitantly grabbed on to it, so I could pull her up. Then I turned us around and walked towards my apartment.

"Where are we going?" she asks. "My apartment its right here," I said as I walked to a door two doors down from the Ice Make Mage.

I led her to the bathroom then moved to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for her to be done. I still had the notes from her so called friends and was planning on showing them to the rest of the Thunder God Tribe when we got to the guild, along with Luxus and Mira. I know from Fried that Mira was extremely protective of Lucy and considered her to be another little sister, and Luxus, well he didn't know why but he knew that Luxus has been watching her a lot lately. Not to mention he was the leader of our Tribe so I had to show him.

The bathroom door opened drawing me out of my thoughts and I stood up and walked to the door. "Ready" I asked. She slowly nodded her head and walked with me out the door. Right before I closed the door I yelled, "Babies!" and my babies came flying out of the bedroom. I noticed Lucy jump when I yelled but other than that she stayed quiet. "Let's go, Cosplayer Queen!" I said and draped my arm over her shoulder. My babies, quoting me say, "Cosplayer Queen," a few times. Lucy smiled a little and rolled her eyes, but made no move to hit me or to move my arm.

**Ok everyone let me know what you think. I already have the next chapter wrote so I might posted it later today if I get it typed up. Or it might be tomorrow.**


	2. Bixlow's News

**I don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Bixlow's POV**

We were walking towards the guild, Lucy still tucked into my side, not saying anything. I would look down at her every so often, but she just continued to stare at the ground. I knew what was bothering her, but I was hoping she would get over it by herself before we got there, if I just let her be so she could work it out in her head. But the closer we got to the guild the more she started to tense up, until we were almost at the doors and she stopped completely. "Lucy?" I asked unsure of what she was doing.

"What if everyone else thinks the same way that Erza and Natsu do? What if they all think that I'm just some weak mage who hid behind her team mates? What if they all hate me?" I pulled her into me again as I hugged her tight.

"Lucy, everyone here loves you. Everything will be fine, no one here thinks of you like that, alright? Just trust me. You can sit with me today and I'll protect you from anything that happens. Not that you have anything to worry about, though." She nodded her head but said, "I don't want to be a burden to you and your friends." I looked at her and shook my head, "You are not a burden, and we would like you to join us. If it makes you feel better though I will ask everyone what they think," she nodded her head again, and we continued to the guild. I still had my arm around her shoulders and she was close to my side, so close that it made it kind of awkward to walk, but we managed to make it to the guild doors.

I paused outside the doors to look down at the mage in my arms and said, "You ready?" She looked up at me and with another small smile nodded her head that she was ready. And together we pushed the guild doors open. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us, and Lucy was rather embarrassed and buried her face into my chest again, trying to hid from all the stares that we were getting.

I looked around and spotted Luxus, he was not very happy looking, although, he usually didn't look very happy, but this, this was one of those moments where you're glad that looks can't kill. If they could, from the look he's giving me, I would have been dead several times by now. I chuckled a little at my thought and started walking again saying, "Come on."

I first lead her to the bar so we could get something to drink. I ordered my beer and some food to eat and looked down at Lucy, "Ok, Cosplayer, what do you want to drink?"

"Umm…Strawberry Smoothie please, Mira." Lucy said not even moving her head away from my chest. I could still feel the glare coming from the corner where Luxus was sitting, but I tried to ignore it. He would get his answers soon enough.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" Mira asked. I knew what was coming next, and I was hoping Lucy didn't start crying again. If Luxus hears it he just might fry me before I get the chance to explain. "Weren't you and your team supposed to be on a mission?" I felt Lucy stiffen and she started shaking once more. I pulled her tighter to me, until I was holding her with both arms wrapped around her like I did in the street on the way here and glared at Mira. Damn women just ruined all the work I did before I got in calming her down.

"Come on, Lucy, let's go sit down. I'll come back to get our drinks in a little while." I said as I led her away from the bar and towards a still glaring Luxus and a confused looking Fried. "Hey guys," I said once we were at the table. "Lucy is going to be joining us today." I sat Lucy down across from Luxus and notice Mira put the drinks and my food on the counter. "I'm going to get our drinks, Lucy." When she nodded, I motioned to Luxus to follow me.

"What the fuck, Bix? What are you doing with Blondie?" He asked once we were a few feet away from the table. "I'll explain once we are at the bar, Mira needs to know also." I looked back towards the table to see Fried was trying to get Lucy to talk to him, but it looked like she was just staring down at the table ignoring him. He looked up at me and I motioned him to follow us. I watched him say something to Lucy, then stood up and started walking toward me.

Mira was still standing at the bar looking worriedly over at Lucy. When we got to the bar, I put the money down and Mira started to walk away. "Mira, wait. I need to tell you something. Its about Lucy, and why we came in together." We both glanced over at Lucy, who had her face planted on the table top.

Once everyone was at the bar and paying attention to me, I pulled out the three notes. I explained to them about how I found Lucy crying in front of Grays door, and trying to get her to tell me what was wrong, and her showing me the letters. With that he passed the letters around. After that I explained that I wanted her to join us for a few days but she was worried that we would think that she would be a burden, I told them that I told her she wasn't, and now I'm standing here watching everyone's reactions. They were all the same, mostly anger and disbelief, which I knew they would be. Luxus was sparking a little, and I could tell that he was really trying to get ahold of it so he didn't lash out at anyone. Fried just stood there, trying not to turn into his demon and murder the people she considered her family. I know that he didn't think she was weak, I mean she did beat him in the S-Class trials. So there was no way that she could be weak…She beat me twice…Damn..

Mira had already changed into her Satan Soul, and you could really see the force it was taking her to not go and find the new Team Natsu and beat the shit out of them. "Thank you, Bixlow. For helping Lucy when she needed someone." She said with a sad look on her face as she turned back into the loveable barmaid, and turned around to help another patron that sat at the bar.

"Do you guys mind if she joins us for a few days?" I asked still looking at Luxus, who was finally getting control of his magic. "I'm alright with her joining us for as long as she wants. She'll never be a burden to us. She helped take out that dark guild, Oración Seis, and the other celestial spirit user from there. She helped take on Grimoire Hearts and defeated some by herself and then helped with the master. And she has beaten me once already, and she beat you twice, Bix, so we know that she's not weak and can take care of herself. We just might have to help her see that, especially now that they have done that to her she's insecure about her abilities, so we can help her train. Besides I think that she will fit in with us perfectly." Fried explained.

Even though I had Fried's vote, it still came down to our leader to make the final decision, so I turned to look at him. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I needed to know his answer. "Boss? What do you say, can we have, Cosplayer Queen, stay with us?" I was a little worried about what he was going to say, but he gave a dark chuckle nodded his agreement, muttering something along the lines of, 'of course she can, its where she belongs.' Now we just have to find a way to tell Evergreen.

I grabbed my food and our drinks and turned to go back to the table, but stopped dead in my tracks, there was Ever.

**Ok…there is the next chapter like promised. HAHA. I don't know what I'm going, to do for the third chapter yet, I could use some help. Should Evergreen be nice and welcoming to Lucy, stand offish but welcoming, or mean and unwelcoming…let me know…**

**OH YEAH, I wanted to thank everyone that has read and favorite my story. And all the reviews I got made me happy, I'm glad you guys liked the story and I am really enjoying writing this story!**


	3. Evergreen

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Bixlow's POV**

We all turned to go back to our table when we stopped in our tracks at the sight before us. There stood Evergreen glaring at Lucy who hadn't even moved from the spot she was in when Fried left. Shit. I looked over at Luxus and Fried, who had the same expression as I did. I wasn't sure how well this conversation was going to go, but I started walking towards our table again. I knew that they would follow me.

"What are you doing sitting at my table?" I heard Evergreen hiss at Lucy when I was almost to the table. I knew that I had to stop her before Lucy left. I saw Lucy start to stand up, I couldn't let that happen. "Evergreen, what are you doing?" I yelled when I was right behind her. I saw Lucy jump and Evergreen stiffen and turned around to face me.

"I'm trying to free up our table since someone decided that they were going to invite themselves to our table!" she sneered as she turned a little to send another glare at Lucy, who honestly, looked like she wanted to have her seat swallow her up, just to avoid Evergreens stare. Instead she got up, keeping her head down, and mumbled an apology and started to walk away. "Lucy wait," I called to her, trying to grab her hand, she just shook her head and took a couple more steps and ran into Luxus who wrapped his arms around her and sent a menacing glare to Ever.

"Shut the fuck up, Evergreen. Lucy can sit here if she wants to. Bix, invited her to sit with us, and me and Fried want her here also. If you don't like it then fuck off and sit somewhere else. Lucy's going to be joining us for as long as she wants to." Luxus said to Ever. While still holding on to Lucy, Luxus, took a step forward and sat in his seat and pulled Lucy onto his lap. I could faintly see Lucy's shoulders shaking indicating that she was crying again.

Damn, every time we get her calmed down again something else happens to make her sad again. I turned to look at Fried. He was just staring at Ever, not giving anything away as to what he was feeling about what was going on. "Hey Fried," I nudged him, "you want to take Ever, over to the bar to explain to her what's going on, and I will help Luxus calm down Lucy." He looked at me for a minute then nodded his head. Probably wondering why I didn't just tell her myself so I commented to him, "Plus I don't want to explain it again. Here." I gave him the letters.

"Come with me Evergreen." Fried said and turned around and walked towards the bar, not even giving her a chance to say anything and also not looking back to see if she was following him or not. Evergreen just scowled and followed him. I turned back to Lucy and Luxus.

"Lucy?" I asked quietly as I walked towards them. "It's ok Lucy you don't have to cry, I'm sorry for what Evergreen said. She can be a bitch sometimes, but she'll come around. I talked to Luxus and Fried and they said that you could stay as long as you wanted to, and I bet you that Ever will say the same thing when she comes back. So please don't cry." I saw Lucy look up at Luxus when I mentioned him saying she could stay, and wondered what she was thinking.

I guess I didn't have to wait long to find out because as soon as I was done talking she asked, "You'll really let me stay here as long as I want even if I'm a weak?" I looked at Luxus and he nodded his head. "I want you to stay for as long as you want, Blondie, and you are not weak!" He said as he looked down at her. "Your team is a bunch of fucking idiots to think that you are weak, don't believe a word that they say."

"Thanks, Luxus," she said as she gave him a hug and a small smile, "and you too Bixlow, thanks for everything." She got out of Luxus's lap and walked over to me and gave me a hug too. "You're welcome." I said to her backing up to sit down in my chair. Lucy sat down beside me and took a drink.

Evergreen and Fried were walking towards the table now, and I felt Lucy stiffen up and lean into me a little. She was afraid of what Evergreen would say. I glanced down at her and then back up to watch the approaching mages as I ate my food. "Hi guys, Evergreen said as she sat down as close to Luxus as she could, which wasn't that unusual. Then she looked over at Lucy, "Sorry, Lucy." And then she turned Luxus, "You want to come over later? I already asked Fried, and he said he would. Bix, you coming to, I'll make dinner, or buy dinner since I don't cook."

Everyone looked at her, "Um. Sure, Ever, I'll come for a little bit." Luxus said moving his chair away from her. "Hey Lucy. What are you going to do tonight?" he said. Lucy looked up and shrugged. "You want to hang out with us tonight?" Ever looked at Luxus and opened her mouth to say something, but Lucy beat her to it, "I probably shouldn't. I don't want to ruin Evergreens plans. I'll probably just hang out at my house. Maybe do some baking for Mira."

"You sure, Cosplayer?" I asked. "Cosplayer," "Cosplayer," my babies repeated. "I'm sure Bixlow. I really don't want to intrude; besides you have done enough for me today. You should go have fun without me wallowing in pity bringing you down." Lucy said as she stood up. "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow." Everyone watched her leave, and then turned to Evergreen.

"What the fuck is your problem? Lucy has never done anything to you and when she needed someone to help her, and your being a bitch." Luxus yelled at her.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, it just surprised me with her sitting here and then you guys being so protective of her, your never like that with me." She said. She was jealous of Lucy, why? "Why are you jealous of us protecting Lucy? We protect you too, you just don't need as much as she does. She needs people to be her friend, Evergreen, not bitches who are jealous and are going to make her feel worse." I yelled

Evergreen got up and walked out of the guild saying, "Never mind don't come by tonight." And the guild doors closed behind her.

**Lucy's POV**

After I left the guild I walked to the market to grab some groceries, I really did need to bake Mira some more desserts. Then I started my walk home, I was thinking about what happened at the guild with Evergreen. I wasn't to hurt by her actions, I mean I was sitting at a table that was reserved for the Thunder God Tribe and she didn't know why I was there. Not to mention outsiders never sit with them. I smiled as I remembered Luxus hugging me. Now that really surprised me, but it was really nice. And Bixlow sticking up for me was nice too. He is very sweet, just like a brother should be, although, he is a major pervert. I giggled a little and looked up at the sky. It was a really pretty day outside but I didn't feel like staying out in it. I just wanted to go do something to take my mind off of my current problems. I sighed, I never knew that my team thought of me that way, and I'm glad that Gray doesn't but the fact that Natsu does really hurts. No Lucy do not think about that. I sighed again and continued my trek home.

I made it to my apartment and put up the groceries, then went to my room to change into something that was more comfortable and that I didn't mind getting dirty, since for some reason I couldn't bake something without flour getting on my clothes. I then walked back into the kitchen to get started.

I pulled out my cook book and start down at the table. I had just opened it when there was a knock at my door. I stood up and walked over to it and opened the door. The person standing there surprised me.

"Hey, can I come in?" They said.

**So here is the next chapter. So what did you think any good? I originally planned for Evergreen to be nice to Lucy and for Lucy to explain everything to her while the guys were at the bar with Mira, but then when I started typing this chapter it didn't feel right so I changed it to this. Evergreen was mean to Lucy, but I think that she will get over it don't you think? Who do you guys think should be at the door?**


	4. Friendship

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

I stood there staring at the person outside my door for a few moments; "Sure," I said as I stepped aside to allow them entrance, "what are you doing here?" I asked as I was moving away from the door. I walked into the living room and sat down in my favorite chair.

"I want to come over and make sure that you were ok. You were pretty upset earlier when you left the guild," the person replied as they sat down on my couch. "And I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was very unfair to you. If I wanted to complain about you being at the table, I should have waited until I was alone with the guys instead of doing that in front of you. You were already having a horrible day. Or just get over it." The entire time she was speaking she never even looked at me; she just sat there and stared at the coffee table.

"It's alright, Evergreen, I can't say that it didn't hurt to hear you say those things to me, but I can kind of understand. I was an outsider who you don't know, and who you've never even talked to before, sitting at a table that everyone knew was reserved for the Thunder God Tribe and no one else. I'm not mad at you or anything, maybe a little hurt, but I would like to be friends with you. I understand if you don't want to be friends with a weak person like me, though." I said turning to look out my window, I didn't mean to say that last part, but during my speech it just came out.

Evergreen came over and kneeled in front of me, pulling me into a hug, "Please don't cry, Lucy. You are not weak, and I would love to be your friend." I didn't even know that I was crying until she mentioned it and I hurried to wipe away all traces of tears. "Anyone who thinks that you are weak and doesn't want to be your friend is an idiot and doesn't deserve your time, got it?"

I laughed a little at that, and nodded my head, "thanks, Evergreen." I smiled at her and she went and sat back down on the couch. It was then that I remembered that she was supposed to be at her party, "Weren't you supposed to be at that party of yours?" I was really surprised by her answer, "I cancelled it, the guys were mad at me anyways."

Shit, I hope I didn't ruin their friendship; they've all been friends for a very long time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the guys away from you. Bixlow just helped me earlier and told me to sit with him today; I didn't mean to ruin everything for you." Fuck when did I turn into such a fucking baby? I looked up startled when Evergreen let of a laugh, then I just sat there watching her laugh her ass off at me.

"Um, Evergreen, what's so funny?" I asked after about five straight minutes of her laughing. "You're just so funny!" she was still laughing but it looked like she was calming down a little, so that was good.

A few minutes later she was done, and sitting straight on the couch once more. "You didn't ruin anything; I did, by being a bitch to you. But that's alright. So do you want to hang out with me for a little while? I could leave if you want to be alone." She said as she looked around.

"You could hang out if you wanted to. I was getting ready to bake some treats for Mira and maybe some for the guys. You know for helping me." I said as I got up and started my walk back to the kitchen, "you could help me bake if you wanted too."

Evergreen smiled and stood up to follow me to the kitchen. "So what are we going to bake?" I sweat dropped, "Well I didn't get that far yet," I laughed nervously, "I just got my cookbook out to look at the recipes when you knocked on the door. But I was thinking about making Mira some of the candies that she likes. And the guys I have no idea what they would like."

"Ok then let's start on the candies for Mira, then I'm sure we can come up with something for the guys. Their guys so they'll eat almost anything." Evergreen smiled as I started opening the cabinets and pulling out everything that I would need to make the candies and some cookies, for Mira.

It was several hours and a huge fucking mess later, that I walked Evergreen to the door. "Bye Evergreen. Tonight was a lot of fun. We should definitely hang out again sometime. That is if you want too." I said as Evergreen gave me a hug. "We definitely will again soon, Lucy. Have a goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." With that Evergreen turned and walked away leaving me alone to clean the giant mess in my kitchen.

Who knew having someone else help with cooking could lead to such a mess, I thought as I walked back into my kitchen. I sighed and got to work. I made sure everything was nice and clean, which took me just as long as it did to make the damn mess. Then I put desserts that I made for Mira in the container I reserved for Mira, and cake that I made for the guys into a travel cake holder, so I could take it to the guild tomorrow.

Once everything was done in the kitchen, I went to the bathroom to soak in a nice hot bath and get cleaned up. I didn't soak for too long, since I was so tired, just long enough to take care of my aching muscles and relax a little. I knew that my bath would never let me down like so many other things were lately; it was the one thing that would never change.

I sighed and got out. I got dressed in my pajamas, black panties and pink tank top, and got into bed to go to sleep. However, once I got there it didn't matter how tired I was I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about my so called friends. I couldn't believe that they would think that I was weak. I know that I'm not as strong as them, but I can still hold my own in a fight. Now that I'm thinking about it, it's really fucked up that the people that were supposed to be my friends didn't have faith in me, but the ones that barely know me, the ones that used to think that the guild should only have strong members and that the weak should be forced out, are the ones that helped me today, when I really needed someone they were there for me. Well except Evergreen, but she ended up coming around later.

I miss my brother, although, I'm upset that he left with them. I know that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, but still I kind of wished he would have stayed. We could of went on a mission together to pay my rent, oh well, no use crying over that now, he's already gone. I'll see him when he gets back.

With those last thoughts I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

**Ok, here is the next chapter…what do you guys think? I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I wanted to put in a little bit of Evergreen and Lucy, they are going to be really close in later chapters so this is just a start/filler I guess. Gray will be back in the next chapter, and I'm thinking about having Lucy ignore him for a little bit, but not sure. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Luxus

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

The next morning I woke up, after a very peaceful dream. A dream that was about the Thunder God Tribe, it was incredibly weird, but nice. They helped me become stronger, and didn't complain if I needed assistance taking down a monster, or because I had my spirit, Horologium, out because it was too cold for me to walk. Evergreen was even in there with me, and we had Luxus's coat wrapped around us. And at the end of the mission it was nice to come home with all of the reward, since we didn't destroy everything.

I smiled as I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual outfit of a short skirt and tight top. I grabbed my whip and my keys and attached them to my belt and walked to the kitchen. I made me a bowl of cereal, since I didn't feel like actually making anything that would cause a mess. I went and sat down on my couch with a book propped up on a pillow so I could rest my bowl there while I ate. By the time that I was done eating it was around nine in the morning so I decided to go to the guild, maybe I could find a solo job or ask and see if one of the Thunder God Tribe want to go with me.

As I walked along the ledge towards the guild I thought about when Gray was going to be back. I really didn't want to leave until he came home but I also didn't want to see the others, I sighed. I got as far as I could on my walk balancing on the ledge with my eyes closed, but when I stepped down I hit someone and started to fall backwards. I braced myself because I knew the water was going to be freezing, but I never felt it, instead I felt two strong warm arms wrap around me and haul me into a big muscular chest.

I looked up to tell whoever it was that saved me thank you, when I saw that I was clinging to none other than Luxus Dreyar. I smiled at him, and gave him a hug, "Thanks Luxus!" When I pulled back I knew my face was red. I just hugged Luxus, the leader of the Thunder God Tribe, I tried to hid my blush by turning my head away from him, but when he chuckled I quickly turned back to face him with my best glare. "What?"

"Nothing, Blondie, why were you walking along the ledge? Don't you know how dangerous that is, especially with your eyes closed! What if it wasn't me that you ran into or if you just fell off?" He looked down at me with somewhat amused somewhat worried face. I looked down and mumbled that I was sorry, I didn't want to stay there and get yelled at by him so I started to walk away when I felt him grab my arm and pull me back into his chest. Then he wrapped his arms back around my waist and gave me another hug.

"Sorry, Lucy, you just worried me when you almost fell into the water." I smiled at him when he said that and looked up, "you were worried about me?" He nodded his head. I smiled again and returned his hug.

He was still hugging me when he asked if I was on my way to the guild, so I just nodded my head and took a step back. I looked down at my hands and realized that I forgot the desserts. "Hey Luxus, could you help me take something to the guild? I kind of forgot about it." I smiled sheepishly at him.

Luxus just shrugged so I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards my place. I didn't even notice that I kept my hand in his until we were at my door and I had to remove it to unlock my door, but he didn't say anything just smiled at me when I looked up at him. I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Hey, Luce, awesome cake!" I screamed and turned around and buried my face into Luxus's chest, as soon as I hit him, wrapped his arms around me and growled. "You ok, Luce? What's he doing here?" I took a deep breath and turned back around; Luxus didn't remove his arms, just stepped up against my back and gave me his support.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Erza?" I asked, then, I realized what she said. "You ate my cake? All of it?" I went into the kitchen and saw the empty plate that I had put the cake on in the sink. "Yep it was really good, Luce. Why don't you ever make cake like that for me? Who was it for anyways?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her. "What why? Why do I have to leave I always come over here."

"You heard what she said get the fuck out." That was the first time Luxus spoke since they got here. "No," I turned around to look at Erza, "Why are you doing this? You didn't want me to be on the team, you didn't want me to be your friend anymore, now here you are in my house, eating my food, and ignoring me. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE! Leave now before I have Luxus through you out. And by the way Luxus is here because I want him here, because he helped pick me up yesterday when you guys so rudely left me behind because you didn't have the balls to tell me to my face that you didn't want me anymore. So just get out and don't ever come back here."

I walked out of the room and towards my bedroom. I heard moving around in the living room but I didn't care at the moment I just wanted her gone. A few minutes later Luxus came in and sat beside me on my bed and pulled me towards him. "You ok?" I nodded my head and replied, "Yeah I think so, I just needed a few minutes, she really pissed me off. I made that cake for you and the Thunder God Tribe for helping me yesterday and she at it." I laid my head on his chest and just laid there for a little while.

Finally I sat up and looked at Luxus, he was staring at me, "what?" I asked. He just shook his head and smiled, "you ready to head to the guild? If she's back I'm sure Gray is too." I stood up and fixed my clothes. "Come on lets go." I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed the desserts of Mira. We walked out the door and started the trek to the guild again.

He was lagging behind me so I grabbed his hand and pulled him up beside me, and kept walking, not noticing the smile on his face.

**GRAY's POV**

I was walking towards the guild; I couldn't wait to see Lucy. I missed her while we were on that stupid mission. We didn't even get half of the reward because of Natsu and Erza destroyed almost everything. They even destroyed part of the chest with our jewels. I'm so glad I'm not going to be doing any more missions with them. I really hope Juvia will back off a little and be ok with me doing some jobs with Lucy, because I really didn't want to make Juvia made, and I really didn't want Lucy to go on missions by herself. Not that I thought she couldn't handle it, it's just I would feel better knowing that someone was there protecting her, or at least looking out for her in case something happens.

I sighed. I made it to the guild and opened the doors. I looked around but didn't see Lucy anywhere, so I just walked up to the bar and sat down. I knew she would go to the bar first, to get her smoothie. Mira came over and I ordered Lucy's smoothie and a beer for myself. Mira smiled and walked away to get the drink orders. Mira sat the drinks down in front of me.

I turned around when I heard the doors open to see if it was Lucy. It was but the person beside her surprised me, and then I looked down and noticed they were holding hands. What the fuck when did that happen? "Lucy!" I yelled as I smiled her way. "GRAY!" she yelled back and handed Luxus and whispered something to him and ran over to me. I had completely turned around by then and grabbed her around her waist and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you, brother." She said as she clung to me. I smiled and squeezed her, a little, "I missed you too, sister."

She took a step back and looked at the counter. "Since when do you drink strawberry smoothies," she asked. I just laughed and pushed it towards her, "Shut up I got it for you." She smiled and took the seat beside me.

"So how did the mission go?" I groaned, "Do you even have to ask?" I explained to her what happened on the mission and she told me about Erza showing up at the house and eating the cake she made, she also told me about yesterday. I had new respect for the Thunder God Tribe. We sat there and talked for a little while, but then she said she had to go do some things, and got up and walked towards Luxus.

I was a little jealous that he seemed to be getting her attention but then I notice him hand her the things she gave him earlier, and she walked away. She walked up to the bar and started talking to Mira, and then handed her the boxes. Mira squealed and hugged Lucy over the bar. And Lucy got up again and came over to me.

"I'm going home now; I'll see you later, Gray. Goodnight." She leans down and gave me a hug, which I returned and smiled at her, and then she walked towards the door where Bixlow was standing and they walked out together.

**Sorry that I forgot to post a chapter yesterday, so I posted two today! I hope you like this chapter. I kind of liked this one. Everyone was asking for some more Luxus/Lucy time so I hope you like it and there will be more in the next chapter. It has some Luxus/Lucy time and some Gray/Lucy time. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, another thing, someone asked me if I was going to give Lucy a power with her eyes like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Do you think that I should do that, and if so what should it be?**


	6. The Wait for the Train

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

On the walk home last night Bixlow asked me if I wanted to join the Thunder God Tribe on a mission today, I told him yes, but now I'm really nervous. I keep thinking about messing up, or them leaving me before I get there because I am a lot weaker than them. I really don't want to make a fool of myself in front of them. It was bad enough with Luxus yesterday. I really need to stop thinking like that.

I sigh and look at the clock across the room on my desk. 7. I'm supposed to be the guys at the train station at 9. At least they don't leave as early as Team Natsu did. I got up and went to the bathroom to start my day. After I was showered and dried off I got dressed in some black shorts and a black tank top that had a lightning bolt on it. I thought it was funny so I decided to wear it for this mission since I was going with the Thunder God Tribe and their leader Luxus. Might as well fit in with the devoted followers, I thought with a giggle as I grabbed the bag that I packed the other day and headed out the door.

I stopped at a bakery that was on the way to the train station to by me some food, since I didn't eat in my apartment, I really should grab some food that's easy to take to go. I shrug a little and order a couple pasties.

Once I got my food I continued my trip to the train station. I still had about forty-five minutes until the train was supposed to leave, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be there yet. I was genuinely surprised when I got there to see Fried sitting on a bench. I was kind of nervous to go over and talk to him, but I forced my feet to move that direction anyways. When I was right beside him I finally said something, "Good morning, Fried." He jumped a little making me giggle and apologize for startling him.

"Oh, Good morning Lucy, I wasn't expecting anyone this early. How are you doing so far today?" He smiled at me as he moved over on the bench and hands me something, "Oh, here is your ticket."

Wow, I'm usually the one to buy the tickets. "Thanks Fried, how much do I owe you for the ticket? And I'm doing good, nervous about going on this mission with you guys but excited too." I say as I sat down next to him and started to reach into my bag to get my purse for the money. "You don't owe me anything, Lucy. Luxus always pays for the tickets when we go on missions with him. You shouldn't be nervous, you'll be fine, we are all going to be there too, and so if you need help all you have to do is ask. But I'm confident that you can handle some of it by yourself."

I smiled at Fried, "Thanks," I sat back and took out a pastry and began to eat.

We sat there in silence, while I ate for a few minutes, when Luxus showed up and sat down on the other side of me. "Love the shirt, Blondie." He said as he stretched out and draped an arm across the back of the bench, his hand resting on my arm. I blushed, a little.

I told him what I thought when I put it on, and he laughed. I was glad that I was able to make him laugh, but at the same time it kind of sounded like he was laughing at me. I started to pull away from him, but he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side more, giving me a hug. "I like it," he said once he stopped laughing, but he didn't move his arm so I stayed where I was just draped my arm across is waist.

I was starting to fall asleep again when I hear Bixlow and his babies show up, I was way too tired to move so I just gave him a quick smile and snuggled back into Luxus' side and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later I felt Luxus move, and woke up. Luxus bent down and picked me up and carried me on to the train. I was asleep again before he set me down.

**Luxus's POV**

I got to the train station thirty minutes before the train was going to leave, I usually don't show up until about five minutes before, but I figured Lucy was going to be there early and I wanted to spend some time with her.

I wasn't surprised that Fried was already there, he always gets there early and buys the tickets, but I was surprised that Lucy was sitting right next to him in the middle of the bench. When I got closer to them I saw her shirt and it really made me happy. I took the open seat beside her saying, "Love the shirt, Blondie." As I stretched out and draped an arm across the back of the bench, my hand resting on her arm. I look down towards her and saw her blush but try to hide it. Then she started to explain why she was wearing it and I couldn't help it, I laughed. Not just some small chuckles, but a deep booming laugh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time.

I noticed Fried looking at me with a raised eyebrow, and a small smile. But then Lucy started to pull away. I couldn't have that, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me, "I like it," I said and gave her a hug as I stopped laughing. Then when she draped her arm around my waist I couldn't have been happier.

When Bixlow showed up I was sure that she would of sat up and moved away from me but she didn't. She didn't move much at all, except to lift her head a little and smile that sexy smile of hers, and then laid her head back down on my chest and went to sleep.

Ten minutes later Ever was here and it was time to get on the train. I stood up with Lucy in my arms, and boarded the train. She woke up a little when I stood up, but she went right back to sleep once I had her in my arms again. I liked having her in my arms, I thought as I sat down in a seat, still holding Lucy.

"I wonder what she's going to say when she wakes up, Natsu was always complaining about her hitting him, when he tried to sleep with her." Fried asked, as the train started pulling away from the station.

"I don't know, and don't care."

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you liked the Luxus/Lucy interaction, even if it wasn't much. I will try to post another chapter later, since I didn't post one yesterday. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Do you guys want Gray to still give her the little bit of money that he made on that mission or Lucy to tell him that he can keep it since she went on this mission?**


	7. Their Mission

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Luxus's POV**

It was an hour train ride to Hargeon Town, where we are going to defeat a mage who has kidnapped some children. I held Lucy the entire time while she slept, as we were pulling into the station I decided that I better wake her up. I gently shook her calling out, "Lucy," a couple of times but she didn't wake up. I moved a little to shake her a little more, "LUCY. We're here wake up." Finally she started to wake up.

She raised her arms and stretched hitting me in the face a little, then turned her face into my chest again and gave me a hug. I was staring down at her and I could see the blush on her check, so I gave her a hug back and repeated my earlier statement about being at the station and needing to get off the train. She jumped up and hit Bixlow who had already stood up. After she hit him he grabbed her to make sure that she wouldn't fall and I grabbed our bags as he led her out of the train and into the station.

"So Fried, where are we going?" I asked as we stepped out of the station. "We are supposed to meet the requester at the Hargeon Restaurant. He will be there at the counter waiting on us." Fried said and started walking towards the restaurant. Lucy was still walking with Bix, and Ever was on the other side of her talking so I just followed behind. Not that I minded much. I did see Lucy look back a couple of times but she just smiled and turned back, so I don't think that she noticed me staring at her ass, or she just didn't care.

"Hey Bixlow, do you think Luxus and Fried would mind if we stopped at the Magic Shop when we're done, so I can see if they have any keys?" I heard Lucy ask. "No I don't think they would mind, but you could just ask them." I was glad that he told her to ask us, and I really hoped she would. I want her to feel comfortable with all of us. "Thanks, Natsu and Erza hated when I wanted to stop and look for keys. So me and Gray would sneak away and go, then come back and get yelled at." What the fuck? How did they expect her to get stronger if they wouldn't let her get the keys? I was pissed.

Fried stopped in front of us, and I looked up. It was the Magic Shop, so he must have heard what she said too. "Come on Lucy, lets go see if they have any keys for you." He said as he walked into the shop. I saw the huge smile that she had on her face and we all walked into the shop with her.

She walked up to the counter and asked the man running the shop if he had any spirit gate keys, and he walked away after nodding his head. I walked up behind Lucy and stood there with my arms crossed waiting for the man to come back. Lucy, however, took it as me being mad at her. She turned around and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Luxus, I was going to ask if we could come here when we were done with the mission. I didn't mean to cause a problem." She was looking down at the ground so I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her and lowered my lips to her ear. "It's not a problem Lucy; I'm glad that you are going to be getting some more keys. The more keys you have the stronger you will be."

She looked up at me and smiled, and turned back around as the man returned with three keys. One silver key and two clear ones. She took an excited step forward and out of my arms. You could tell that she was happy with the keys he had, so I walked up behind her again, "Those the ones you want?" I asked her.

"I don't have them and I do really want them. Do you know which ones these are? They would be very helpful in battles. Yes I really want them." I smiled at her, and then looked at the guy. "How much will it be for all three of them?" I asked. "150,000 jewels." He said.

I looked down at Lucy, who had sighed. "I can't afford that, I'm sorry thank you for bringing them out for me." She said as she turned and walked away. She walked outside the door and stood there facing away from me. I turned around and noticed they guy had grabbed the keys and was moving to take them to put them up. "Hey wait a minute. I'll pay for them." I said as I pulled out the amount he said he wanted for them. He walked back to the counter and grabbed the money and counted it, then recounted it, and then finally handed over the keys. "Thank you," I growled as I snatched the keys and shoved them into my pocket.

"Let's go," I called to the others who were still looking around the shop. They dropped what they had and hurried to the door. I walked out and as I passed Lucy I grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. "Fried, lead the way to the restaurant." As soon as I finished saying that Fried took the lead, leaving me walking behind the others with Lucy at my side, still holding onto my hand.

She was looking up at me with a sad smile on her face; I couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?" I heard her sigh and look down, "was it those keys?" She looked up at me surprised, so I'm guessing that was the right choice. I dropped her hand, "Don't be sad, Lucy, here." I said as I pulled out the keys and handed them to her.

"Luxus, you bought the keys for me? Why?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You're a part of my team, you wanted them, and I had the money to help you out. That's what team mates do. And you looked like you really wanted them and I wanted to make you happy, so I bought them for you." I said. All of a sudden she jumped at me squealing, I barely was able to move my arms to catch her before she fell to the ground. But I did catch her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hers were around my neck hugging me tightly to her.

The whole time I was holding her we were walking along behind Fried. "Thank you so much, Luxus. I can't believe you bought them for me, but I'm really glad that you did." She sat up a little and kissed me on the cheek. "Um…Luxus, could you put me down please?" She asked turning her head away from me to hide the blush that was covering her entire face. "No." I said and kept walking, we were almost there anyways, and then I would have to put her down.

I noticed Fried stop in front of a building wait on the rest of us to get there before we would go in. As soon as we made it to Fried I put Lucy down, reluctantly. She went and stood next to Bixlow and Evergreen and showed them the keys. "Let's go." I said and walked into the restaurant, with Lucy and Evergreen behind me and the other two behind them. I took a look around and saw the guy we were supposed to talk to. I looked to my team and they went over to a table behind the guy, I grabbed Lucy's hand and together we walked over to him and sat down.

We waited a few minutes for they guy to say something, and finally he started talking. "You're here about the request, right?" We both nodded our heads; he gave a sigh of relief, and started explaining. "Two nights ago some mages broke into a couple of houses and tore up everything, and in one house they killed one of the men that lived there, took their daughter and went on to another house, they ended up kidnapping three children. Two girls and a boy, the other girl and boy are twins, and my children. I want you to find them and bring them back to the Rune Knights, that don't want to do anything about it since they are up against mages. Please help us get our children back safely."

I looked at Lucy, who nodded her head, she was mad. "We will do our best. Do you know which way they went, so that we can start our search that way?" I asked. He shook his head no. Shit that's going to make it a lot harder for us to find them. "Can you show us where it happened at?" Lucy asked. I looked over at her and she looked at me and moved her hand to touch her keys. I guess she has a plan.

The man looked at us with narrowed eyes, "Why do you need that? I wanted to meet here away from my house so no more mages would go there." Lucy started apologizing to the man and I was about to say something to her when she started talking again, "I understand that, Sir, but if you could take us to where it happened then we can follow the scent from there." I wasn't sure what she was talking about because I wouldn't be able to do that, but I just went with it assuming that she had a key that could do that. "Fine, let's get going then."

We got up and walked towards the door, as we walked past I motioned for the rest of them to follow us. As soon as we were all outside the man started walking. We walked for a couple of blocks, when the man stopped. "This is where the first attack happened." He said. Lucy nodded her head, and then she pulled out a key.

"Open the gate of the Hunting Dogs: Canes Venatici." Lucy called out as she thrust the key into the air in front of her. As soon as she was done you could hear two sets of growling, and then you could see the two hunting dogs, big black powerful looking dogs. "Hi, guys, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, your new friend. Would you like to make a contract with me?" She asked as she kneeled down in front of them.

I was a little nervous about letting her get close to them, but I knew that they were her spirits and they wouldn't let anything happen to her. It only took a few minutes for Lucy to make the contract, and then she stood up and said that the dogs where going to go and see if they could find the trail through all the smells around here. Lucy looked back at us and I smiled at her, and walked up to her and offered her my hand to help her stand up. She smiled again and grabbed my hand and I pulled her up and into my chest. "Thanks, Luxus." She said smiling at me and took a step back.

Her dogs came back a few minutes later growling. I looked over at Lucy to see if she understood what they were saying and she had a confused look on her face and her head tipped slightly to the side. "Did you get the trail?" Both dogs bowed their heads and barked, then turned and started walking away. "I guess they got the trail and want us to follow them, let's go before they get to far away." She said as she started running after them. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at the Thunder God Tribe; they were just as shocked as I was that she was telling us what to do. I chuckled said, "You heard her, let's go." And we took off after her.

**Lucy's POV**

I was running after my dogs, one to get away from Luxus because I was embarrassed that I just told them what to do and was afraid he would be mad, and two because they were getting really far away. Erza and Natsu never let me take the lead like this, I wonder if it's because I shocked them, or if they are really ok with this. I looked back and saw that they were all following me, and that Luxus had almost reached me.

We ran for about two miles, when the dogs finally slowed down and came to a stop, growling softly. I kneeled down in front of them, trying to catch my breath, and to stop the pain in my side. Man I need to run more often. I thought as I kneeled there panting. I could hear the others softly panting behind me. I looked up at Luxus and he nodded his head at me, so I just turned back to my dogs, "Are they close?" I asked. They growled and bobbed their heads turning slightly to the left and moving forward slowly. We all followed them until we got a few feet from the camp.

I could make out four mages sitting around the campfire, and the three kids huddled together a foot away. Luxus was beside me taking it all in, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back a little ways where we met up with the rest of Thunder God Tribe. He started talking, and I then understood why he pulled us back, this way they couldn't hear us if we talked. He told the others where everyone was at and how many, then he started trying to figure out a way to get the kids out of the way without drawing attention to them to make the mages attack them.

"I know how to get the kids out of the way," I say pulling out one of my keys. "Leave the kids to me." Luxus looks and me and nods his head. "Ok, Lucy you get the kids out of the way and the rest of us will take care of the mages. Shouldn't be a problem, come on let's get this over with." With that said he stood up and started walking back the way we just came.

When we were almost there I grabbed his arm and pulled a little to get his attention. He slowed down and I whispered to him to let me go first then they could all run in after I had the kids safe. He nodded and slowed down a little more so I took the lead.

I was really nervous about going into the camp by myself, but I knew that the Thunder God Tribe and Luxus wouldn't let anything happen to me, so I held my head high as I quietly walked into the camp. I entered the camp on the side the furthest away from the mages but closest to the children. I saw them look up at me and I put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet. I saw one of the girls grab the boy and was holding on to him, probably the brother and sister, I thought. I turned my attention back to the mages as I made sure that they hadn't seen me and pulled out a key. "Open the gate of the Clock: Horologruim," I whispered. Still not looking at the children when the clock appeared I pointed at them and he scooped them up and started running away.

His running drew the attention of the mages and they started yelling and trying to run after them, but I pulled my whip out and slapped the closest one back, and Luxus and his team came running out of the woods and started to fight. Luxus took his mage out quickly by shocking him with his lightning. The others were done soon after. I turned, walking in the direction that Horologruim went so that we could get the children back to their parents, when another mage stepped in front of me and punched my straight in the face. I didn't have time to block him, so it was just a straight punch making me fly back. I flew right into Bixlow and we both went down. He pushed me off and jumped up, "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes!" I yelled back as he gave me his hand and helped me up.

Everyone was looking at the mage that hit me, but I could see the anger on everyone else's face. I pulled out a key to summon Loke, but before I even got the key off the ring he was standing there in his suit. "Hello Princess," he said turning around to face me, "What the fuck happened to you?" he walked closer to me and grabbed my face and turned it a little bit, "Black eye, possible concussion, and a definite broken nose. Who did it?" he said looking around starting with Luxus, Fried, and Bixlow. I laughed a little then groaned holding my head. "It wasn't them Loke, it was him," she said pointing to the mage standing across from her. "Wanna help me take him out?" Loke nodded his head, and we advanced on the mage who looked like he was more than ready for this.

I grabbed my whip and I hear Loke beside me calling on Regulus to grant him strength, and the fight began. The other mage lunged at me hoping to him me again, but Loke blocked him and punched him in the stomach knocking him back toward Luxus. Luxus just moved out of the way and let the man fall to the ground. He didn't waste any time jumping up and charging at me again, this time I hit him in the ear with my whip distracting him long enough for Loke to get close to him again and throw a right hook at him and knock him out.

Evergreen and Fried tied everyone up, and Loke went after Horologruim and brought back the children. Then both of them dismissed themselves back to the spirit world. Bixlow was sitting beside me as Luxus was looking at my face and trying to gently clean up the blood so he could see how bad the damage was. "Doesn't look to bad," he said after a few minutes of cleaning and me squeezing Bixlows hand when Luxus would get to close to my nose. "Just like your lion said, but shouldn't be a problem for Wendy when we get back." He stood up and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Luxus. I guess I am weak. I couldn't even block that guy from punching me." I said letting go of Bixlows hand to bury my face into my hands as I started to cry. "Lucy, you are not weak. Than guy came out of nowhere, even I wouldn't have been able to block a punch like that. You did a good job today. You protected those kids, and you even took out that mage after he did that. You got back up, and I saw the punch it was powerful. Not many people could have gotten back up after something like that as quickly as you did. I'm glad that you were here with us for this mission." Luxus said as he kneeled in front of her. He pulled her hands away from her face. "Come on, it's time to take these bastards into town for the Rune Knights." With that he got up and pulled me up.

He walked over to the mages and grabbed two of them and started walking away. Fried was able to grab one and so was Bixlow. Which left one for Evergreen and I to carry back, I heard Evergreen sigh and she bent down to try and pick him up, but he was too heavy. She looked at me and I knew what she was thinking but I didn't have the strength to help carry that man, but I did have a spirit that was able to. I looked at her and smiled and pulled out another key.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus" I yelled as I turned the key in front of me. He exploded out of his gate yelling, 'Moooo,' and turned to look at me after he materialized beside me, "Hey Taurus do you think that you could carry this guy into town for me and Evergreen? He's really heavy." I asked sweetly. "Of course, Princess, we wouldn't want Lucy sexy body to be damaged trying to carry something that's too heavy. Leave it toooo me." He bent down and picked up the man that was still knocked out and followed after Luxus.

Evergreen smiled at me and we both moved over to the children. "You guys ready to go home?" I asked as I bent down to talk to them. They all nodded their heads, I held out my hand to them and the twins each grabbed one. Evergreen held her hand out to the other little girl, who hesitantly grabbed it. We started walking back towards the town, but I knew that it was going to be a really long walk for the children, but at least they were safe now.

It took us longer to make it out of the forest then it did getting there, but finally we made it out and to the restaurant to deliver the children to their parents and the mages to the Rune Knights. I was so tired that when we finally made it to the train station I sat down on the bench and lay down. Luxus sat down beside me pulling me to sit up and Bixlow sat on the other side. "I want to go to sleep!" I whined as I laid my head on Luxus' shoulder. "Come on, Blondie, trains here. I'll hold you and you can go to sleep on the train." I nod as he helps me stand up and pulls me on the train. He sat down pulling me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head down on his chest and was asleep in no time.

What I didn't know was that the others feel asleep shortly after I did.

**Ok so here is the mission. How did I do? I'm not really that good at fighting but I tried. Let me know what you think. Lucy and Gray in the next chapter.**


	8. My Brothers Love

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

I just locked my apartment door when I felt someone step up behind me, "Hey, Luce." They said. I smiled, recognizing the voice and turned around, throwing my arms around his shoulders yelling, "GRAY!" I heard him laugh and wrap his arms around my waist squeezing me back. "What are you doing here?" It's not that I didn't want to see him; it's just that he doesn't usually come to my place this early. And being only ten in the morning it was early for him to be here.

He looked down at me as we moved away from my door, "I came to see you, of course. And I was bringing you the money I promised you. I wanted to make sure you got it before your rent was past due." He pulled out a small money sack and handed it to me.

I smiled at him and handed it back. "You keep it, I went on that job with the Thunder God Tribe and Luxus, and it went great. We got the entire amount, since Natsu wasn't there to destroy everything, and it was enough to pay this and next month's rent. You can use it to pay your rent." I said.

"You sure, Luce? You can still take it, I don't mind, I can go on a Solo job or one with Juvia and pay next months rent." He looked at me to make sure, I looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sure. I'm gonna go on another mission with Luxus and his Tribe, so I will be fine on money, Luxus keeps paying for everything." I laughed.

"What do you mean he keeps paying for everything?" Gray asked as we slowed down, the guild doors were in view now. "He bought our train tickets yesterday, and he bought me three new keys…Shit…I still haven't contracted two of them. You want to go with me to the field and contract them?" He nodded to me and we changed our course to the field a little ways into the forest.

It wasn't a very long walk before we made it to the clearing that I go to, to summon my spirits, I turned to look at Gray, "You ready?" he nodded his head, "Go sit over there, and I will call the first one." He walked over to the tree stump that I pointed to and sat down on it. He's never seen me do this before, but he's my brother and I wanted to share this with him.

I grabbed my keys and pulled out one of the new ones, I looked over at Gray, smiled, and turned back to the middle of the clearing. I took my stance and thrust the key in front of me calling out, "Open the gate of the Lion Cub, Leo Minor." and turned it. There were two bright lights and then I was able to see Loke and the little Lion Cub. "Hi Loke, what are you doing here?" I asked while smiling towards the both of them.

"I came out so that I could see you and my little brother here. I'm glad that you found his key, Princess." He replied walking over to me and giving me a hug. I returned his hug then looked back over to the Lion Cub. "Hi, Raion, would you like to make a contract with me?" I asked as I walked closer to the cub with Loke following behind me. I saw him look me over then he turned to look at Loke, smiled and looked back at me, "Of course, Princess, I would be honored too. I am available any time, and just so you know I work best with Leo here, but I'm good on my own also." He said, "I'm looking forward to working with you and my brother."

Before I was able to say anything, Gray walked over to us. "I didn't know you had a brother, Loke." Loke just shrugged his shoulders, "most people don't, when I was in the guild I didn't really talk much about my personal life from when I was a spirit, and after, Luce saved me I wasn't allowed to tell her what keys were out there, she has to find them on her own. It's going to be nice working with my little brother again." He said, "Sorry Luce, I gotta go. Love you." With that Loke disappeared back into the spirit world.

"I will take my leave now also, Princess, let me know if you need me." Then Raion disappeared too.

Wow, Raion acts nothing like his brother, which is a good thing in my book. I don't think I could handle it if he acted like Loke. I giggled a little at the thought. "Alright Gray I've got one more key." I said and he walked back to the stump and I got back into position pulling out the last of my new keys.

"Open the gate of the Great Hunter, Orion." I called out and turned the key just like I did with Raion. I left a lot of my magic drain when Orion appeared, and fell to my knees. Gray rushed over to me, "Lucy, are you ok?" I could tell that he was freaking out a little bit. "I'm fine, Gray. Having Loke and Raion out earlier drained a lot of my magic, I'll be ok though." I said as he helped me to my feet and together we faced the Great Hunter.

"Hello Orion. I'm sorry about that. I really wasn't expecting such a drop in magic when you appeared." I was leaning on Gray trying to get my balance so that I could stand tall in front of my spirit, but it was proving difficult. "No worries. Are you alright?" He asked coming to stand in front of me. "Who is this man beside you?"

I looked up at Gray, "This is Gray, he's my brother." I smiled at both men leaning a little more into Gray. "Alright. Are you ready to make a contract with me?" He asked after a few minutes. I beamed and nodded my head, "Yes, of course." I stood up a little straighter, although Grays arm was still around my waist, and got ready. "What days are you available?" I asked.

"I am available whenever you need me. I am here to help you." He smiled at me while he bowed. I smiled back and giggled. "Thank you, Orion. I look forward to working with you." I said.

"I am also looking forward to working with you, Princess. I have heard a lot of good things about you from the King. I will take my leave now, and you should go rest, maybe have something to eat. It will help you get your magic back quicker. Good day, Princess. Gray." And with another bow, Orion was gone.

As soon as he was gone a fell into Gray again, no longer able to hold myself up. Gray caught me and sat down on the ground with me in his lap. I laid my head against his chest and just rested for a few minutes. I was comfortable in his arms, they were safe and secure, but they were different than the ones that held me yesterday. And I couldn't help but compare it to when Luxus was holding me.

Yesterday when we got back from the mission I was so tired that I could barely walk. Luxus ended up carrying me all the way to my apartment. He even helped me up the stairs and waited until I was in my apartment before he left. It was nice.

Gray broke me out of my thoughts when he started talking, "You ready to go to the guild?" He asked. I took a minute before I answered him, "Yeah, Mira will give me something to help me feel better. But I think you might have to help me get there. I really need to become stronger. Once I become stronger I will be able to have more spirits out at a time." He stood up, still holding me against his chest. "I think you did a great job, and your plenty strong enough, Luce. You had Loke and Raion out at the same time. Even if Loke came out of his own. Raion is one of the clear keys, that's going to take a lot of magic out of you, and you had him out for almost a half hour. I think that's really good. But if you want to become stronger, I wouldn't stand in your way." He said smiling down at me.

"Thanks Gray. I didn't know that I had him out that long." We were quiet after that. It didn't take Gray long to make his way to the guild doors with me in his arms, and soon he kicked the doors open and we walked in.

As soon as we walked in the doors it got really quiet. I looked around and spotted Luxus and the rest of the Tribe looking at us. Luxus didn't look happy, neither did Bixlow. I smiled at them and waved, but it did little to calm them down. Gray had already made it over to the bar and Mira was hurrying over to us. "What happened, Lucy?" Mira asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luxus and Bixlow get up making their way over to where I was at. Gray sat me down on one of the bar stools and stepped away.

I tried to grab onto his arm, but he had already gotten too far away from me when I started falling to the opposite side. "LUCY," Mira yelled. Gray whipped around and reached for me, but it was too late I had already fell off the bench and was on the floor. I started laughing, I couldn't help it. "Lucy are you ok?" Mira asked as she leaned over the bar. I looked up to see the worried faces of Gray, Luxus, Mira, Fried, and Bixlow, and continued to laugh. "I think she fucking lost it," I heard someone say, but I didn't care at the moment. "My butt hurts." I managed to gasp out through my laughter. Gray just shook his head and told Mira that I was fine, and then looked back at me. "You want some help up? Maybe we should sit you at a table instead of a bar stool." He said. I was still laughing so I just nodded my head.

He leaned down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. Once I was up I stopped laughing, though, I was still smiling. "Hi guys!" I said smiling at them. I tried to take a step forward but I still wasn't very sturdy on my feet and started to fall again. This time it was Bixlow that caught me. "Come on, Cosplayer. You can sit with us. Then you can tell us what the fuck is going on." He said as he led me away towards their table. "Gray can you get me some food and a drink please?" I asked with my best pouty face that I knew he couldn't say no too.

"Of course, Luce, you do know that you don't have to pull that face I would do it anyways." I smiled and sat down next to Luxus at the table he shared with the Thunder God Tribe and leaned into him. I wasn't really meaning too, but it was hard to stay sitting up. Luxus didn't seem to mind, since he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer into his side.

"So what happened, Cosplayer?" "Cosplayer", "Cosplayer", Bixlow and his babies asked. I laughed and told them about what happened right before we got here. "So he didn't do anything?" He asked trying to make sure that nothing really happened.

I reached my hand out to him, which he took, "No, he didn't do anything. He just helped me here after wards so I can eat and build my magic back up. Gray would never let anything bad happen to me." I said as Gray came up to the table with my drink and sandwich. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "what he's comfortable." I said snuggling in a little more to his side. Gray just shook his head and pulled up a seat while I started to eat.

I felt much better as soon as I was done eating, but I didn't move from my spot against Luxus, and he wasn't pushing me away, so why move. I closed my eyes trying to get a little rest before I needed to get up and walk back home. It was much later that someone walked up behind me and grabbed my shoulder turning me around. As soon as I felt the hand I opened my eyes to see who it was. "What the fuck do you think that you are doing sitting here with them?" One of the two figures yelled at me. I looked back at them and said, "Sitting with my brothers, and my friends. Why?" The next thing I know is the other person pulled their fist back and let it fly into my face, my face that still wasn't healed from yesterday's battle. I cried out as I was flung back into the table, and the world faded to black.

**Ok so here is the promised Gray/Lucy chapter. What do you think? This one took me a long time to finish, so I hope you like it. Who do you think punched her? **

**I've had some people tell me that I'm spelling the names wrong so I going to say this, I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm spelling the names. In the show that I watched this was how their names were spelled and that's how I'm writing them, so I'm sorry. But please continue to read my story. I love all the reviews I'm getting and the answers to the questions I've been asking have helped a lot so far in my chapters. Thank you everyone!**


	9. The Jerks

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gray's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I quickly jumped to my feet and stepped in between those two and Lucy, Luxus and Bixlow were at my side just as quickly. "Why the fuck did you hit her? She didn't do anything to you!" They just laughed and took a step closer to us, but I wasn't going to back down.

"She ruined the team and you're sticking up for her? Why? She can't be that good in bed, Fullbuster." The girl standing beside Natsu said. I can't believe they are acting like this; they are the ones that kicked her off the team! "She is my sister, you fucking flame-brain, that's why I'm sticking up for her. She didn't ruin anything your destroying ass did. You and Erza wanted Lisanna on the team and that's what you got. So I'll ask again why the fuck did you hit her!"

I could see that Lisanna was now standing behind them crying her eyes out, so I wasn't going to hold any of this against her, at least not at the moment. Right now all I wanted to do was get Lucy out of here and make sure she's ok. I looked beside me at Luxus and Bixlow and I could feel the anger rolling off of them, and two more behind them. I took a moment to look around the room and noticed that Gajeel and Levy were making their way towards us, neither of them looked happy. I only hope that they are not coming to hurt Lucy. I didn't think that Levy would do that since Luce is her best friend, but after what Natsu and Erza just did I wouldn't take the chance.

But I didn't have to worry about that as soon as Natsu opened his mouth to spew his excuse for punching her, Gajeel came and stood on the other side of Luxus and I could just barely make Levy out of my peripheral standing next to Evergreen trying to get Lucy to wake up. "Did you not here what she did to Erza last night, when she went to talk to her? She just kicked her out. Bitch deserves more than just a punch, I think." He said. He started to take a step forward until he heard both Luxus and Gajeel growl at him and me and Bixlow to that step forward right up into his face.

"Get the fuck out of here." Bixlow said calmly, but it was so easy to see that he really wanted to pummel Natsu. "Go and leave Lucy alone, she doesn't need you, either of you! She has us, and I can promise you we will be a much better team to her that you ever were."

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm and was trying to pull him back but he just refused to move. He just smiled at Bixlow and opened his mouth once again, "You can keep to weak ass bitch. She never did anything-" He never got to finish what he was saying since me and Bixlow both drew back and punched him. But the damage was done. I heard the gasp behind me before I even punched him, and I knew that gasp. She would do that whenever we would come to a bunch of mages before she would get down to business.

Lucy had woken up and heard what the stupid Dragon Slayer had said. I heard the sobs too, they were horrible. Bixlow had moved back to Lucy and Gajeel took his place. And Fried moved into the spot just behind Gajeel. I'm glad Lucy found some more friends, friends who would actually stand up for her, and stand with her.

"Get the fuck out of here, both of you. You don't deserve to be in this guild. What happened to taking care of your family? What about all that shit you spouted off to me when I was with Phantom Lord and had Bunny Girl hostage? You disgust me you piece of shit. If you didn't want to be her friend then you should of just told her that, not cause physical and emotional damage." Gajeel was pissed, I think that was the most I've ever heard him say to someone who wasn't his cat, Levy, or Lucy. "Go now, before I return that punch for her. You won't beat me a second time."

Erza finally decided that it was time to go, so she grabbed Natsu's other arm and dragged him away, leaving Lisanna standing there. "You can leave too, we don't need you disturbing Lucy anymore." I said as I turned away from her to walk back to my sister, who sat in Bixlow lap. Both Levy and Evergreen were holding her hands trying to get her to stop crying. "I'm sorry Lucy, I tried to get them to stop. I never wanted you to get hurt. I just wanted to go on some missions with Natsu." With that Lisanna turned and walked away.

I can't believe they would do that! Kicking her out wasn't bad enough; they had to pull this shit! I swear if I ever see those jerks again I'm going to kill them. I thought as I kneeled down in front of Lucy, I got a good look at her face, you could see the bruising from the mission that she went on, but there on her cheek was another huge bruise that was right where Natsu punched her. "Levy, will you please go ask Mira for an ice pack for Lucy's face." I asked as calmly as I could manage while my sister was hurting. She nodded her head and moved away from Lucy with one last squeeze of her hand, and I slid into the spot she just left and grabbed her hand.

"Luce?" I asked. "Are you alright?" I didn't know what else to say, I know that she's not alright, Natus' going to pay for this. Luxus was kneeling in front of her now just like I had been. Levy was walking back this way with the ice pack and Mira behind her. As soon as she stepped up to us Luxus reached back for the pack, and as soon as she put it in his hand he put it up to Lucy's face.

She shrinked back a little, from what I can guess the coldness of the pack and the tenderness of the bruise, and then relaxed a little. She squeezed my hand and we all just stayed that way for a few minutes. Me, Fried, Luxus, Bixlow, and Gajeel looked at each other, all of us making a silent promise that we were going to stick by Lucy for a while. I sure as hell didn't trust Natsu not to try something else.

"Hey Evergreen, would you and Levy, and Mira, if she wants, like to stay at my house tonight? I don't think I want to be alone tonight. Natsu likes to break into my apartment during the night to eat and sleep in my bed. Maybe with everyone else there he won't do it." Lucy asked, looking up at the girls in question. I was well aware of Natsu breaking in during the day, but I didn't know that he did that at night too.

"He breaks in and sleeps in your bed?" Luxus growled. Shit this wasn't good. Lucy nodded her head as she let go of Evergreens hand to grab his. "Almost every night, I hated it." I couldn't see what her face looked like but by the tone of her voice she did hate it.

"Fried, can you put Runes up so that he can't get in?" when he nodded his head Luxus asked, "how does he usually get in Lucy? Does he have a key?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I shook my head. "He goes in through the window. He says it's easier than using the doors and he doesn't have to wait for Lucy to answer the door. Besides Lucy wouldn't ever give him a key, I'm the only one she gave a key too, and Erza made her own key to get into Lucy's place." I said looking at Lucy again. "We should change the locks on her door also." She nodded her head in agreement, squeezing my hand once again.

She stood up and looked at us all, "I'm going home now, and who's coming with me?" She gave all of us hugs and started walking towards the guild hall doors, the girls following behind her.

"Are we all going to go too? I know I don't trust Natsu not to try something even with the other girls there too. He's persistent when he wants to be." I say as I watched them walking away.

"Yes, lets all go. If she doesn't want us all to stay the night there, since I know that she doesn't have that much room in her apartment we can at least stay for a little while, while Fried puts up some Runes to prevent Natsu and Erza from entering her home, and watch some movies or something with her." Luxus said. With that we all walked out of the guild hall following after the girls.

Man I would love to see what Loke would do to Natsu when he hears about this, or better yet Aquarius. That could be very amusing. I chuckled a little bit causing the guys to look at me. I decided to let them in on my thoughts wondering if they would find it funny too. I know they probably don't have as much knowledge about her spirits as I do but it's still funny. Everyone chuckled a little.

We weren't that far away from the girls when a fire ball was thrown at them from an ally that they were passing. We all shared a look and took off running.

**Lucy's POV**

The girls and I had walked out of the guild and started talking about what we were going to do tonight, and I kind of wondered if the guys would come by. If I was being honest with myself I wanted to see Luxus, and have him hold me again, that made everything better the other day.

I kept thinking about Luxus, when we walked past an ally way and a fire ball was shot my direction. I jumped out of the way; unfortunately I was too close to the ledge of the canal and fell in. I screamed. I could hear my friends yelling for me and I opened my eyes. The first pair of eyes that mine landed on were a pair of orange eyes, and then I was under the water.

The water was freezing! It might have been early fall and the weather was still somewhat warm, but the water had already changed temperatures. I flipped around after a few seconds of sinking and started to kick my legs pushing myself up and out of the water. By the time that I broke the surface my lungs were in so much pain from holding my breath. I could still see my friends standing near the ledge but most of them weren't paying attention to me. I could hear the sound of fighting and figured that the guys were fighting the idiot that shot the fire ball. One guess who that was, now I have to find a way out of the water before I get sick.

I looked up at the girls standing there and noticed Mira changing into her Satan Soul. Using her wings she flew down to where I was bobbing in the water and offered me her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me out of the water and into her side, and she then flew us up and back onto the walk way.

Once on the walk way I was able to see who was fighting, Natsu vs. My Brothers. "Are you ok Lucy? You didn't get hurt falling into the canal did you?" Levy asked as she came up to me. "Man I bet your cold we should go to your place so you can dry off and into something warm." I nodded my head, it was cool outside and I just took a smile in all of my clothes, my teeth were chattering too much for me to answer her.

"Luxus, you and Fried come with us. We are going to take Lucy home before she gets sick. But I don't trust that we wont run into any other problems before we get to her place." Mira said, both guys nodded their heads and came to stand on either side of me. "Gajeel, stay here with these too and all of you can come over once they finish fighting." She said to Gajeel who just nodded his head and stayed leaned against the wall watching the fight.

My guess is that he was waiting for his chance to jump into the fight; I smiled at him and waved. Then we set off to my apartment once again. I leaned into Luxus's side and he slug his arm over my shoulders holding me there and we were still like that when we made it to my apartment.

I opened my door, and Luxus started growling, I turned to look at him, but he just pushed me behind him and stepped into the apartment.

**Poor Lucy! She's never going to catch a break is she! I bet you know who's in her apartment! I hope you guys like this chapter. I had to throw in a little Gajeel and Levy! I love Gajeel he is definitely the hot bad boy, and I think that him a Lucy make good friends. So they will be kind of close in this story, just not as close as the others. Let me know what you think. I really like reading the reviews! **


	10. Happy's Choice

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Luxus's POV**

I smelled Natsu as soon as Lucy opened her door, I was curious how he got away from Gajeel, Bix, and Gray, but I wasn't going to take the chance of him hurting Lucy again. He has done more than enough damage to her, so I pushed her behind me and walked into her apartment. She had a hold of my shirt and I felt her hand slide across my back as I stood in the doorway and flip the light switch, bathing the room in light. I looked around and didn't see any one, I let out a menacing growl hoping to scare whoever was in here to either leave or show themselves. I could hear something whimpering in the corner of the living room and slowly made my way towards it. What I saw made me growl again. There trying to get as far into the corner as possible was Natsu's Exceed, Happy. I reached back and grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her forward. She looked up at me and I just nodded to the corner, and she looked over and her eyes widened.

"Happy?! What are you doing here?" She asked as she knelt down in front of the blue exceed. He looked up at her and then at me and flew into her chest and started crying. "Happy, what's wrong?" She asked again as she wrapped her arms around him and stood up. She walked over and sat down in a chair.

I walked back to the door to see where Fried was, and saw him kneeling in front of the door from writing runes across the threshold. "Are you making it to where just Natsu can't come in unannounced or everyone" I asked when I got closer.

He looked up at me for a minute then continued what he was doing. "I'm making it to where now one can come in unless she gives permission, with the exception of our group, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, and Levy. Anyone that tries to get in without her permission will be knocked out and I will be notified right away. I don't want Natsu or anyone else trying to get in here to hurt her." He said. After he was finished writing his runes across the threshold he stood up and went to the window and started writing the same runes there, and then the same with the runes in the bedroom.

I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch and stretched my legs out. I was tempted to put them on top of the coffee table but I didn't want to make Lucy mad by doing so, so instead I shoved them under it as far as they would go. I looked over at Lucy and noticed she had a sad look on her face and another bruise was forming on her face. I looked down at her lap and noticed that the Exceed had fallen asleep on her lap. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

**Lucy's POV**

I picked up Happy and made my way to my favorite chair and sat down, trying to get Happy to tell me why he was in my apartment when Nastu and I were no longer partners, not to mention how we weren't even friends anymore. I will never again be friends with someone like him. I don't understand what the hell his problem is, and I guess I really don't care so much right now, I'm just hurt that he hit me and that he tossed me into the fucking canal.

I sighed and looked down at Happy, "What's going on Happy? I'm not friends with Natsu, so why are you here?" Happy buried his face into my chest again. "Come on Happy talk to me." I tried again.

He sat up and used his paw to wipe away the tears from his face and spoke, "Natsu's being mean to me. He told me that I couldn't be friends with you anymore because you were a bitch and where saying bad things about our new partner. And when I told him that I still wanted to see you and try and be friends he started hitting me and telling me that I was his partner not yours and that if I didn't like that then I could leave. But if I stayed then I'd have to apologize to him and Lisanna, for trying to choose you over them and that I wouldn't be getting anything to eat for several months. NO FISH LUCY!" He yelled. "I then told him that he couldn't do that, and that you wouldn't let him do that to me, and I flew here so I could be with you. I don't want to work with Natsu anymore." Happy had started crying again, and I think I did too. I pulled him closer to me and hugged him.

Now I really hate him, how could he do something like that to Happy, it wasn't right. I don't care how pissed off he is at someone, he shouldn't have taken it out on Happy. "Happy," I said as I loosened my arms from around him. When he looked up at me with those wide eyes of his, I knew what I was going to do. "Would you like to become partners with me? I'm working with Gray on some, and the Thunder God Tribe, so we would be going on lots of missions, harder missions, and I could use your help. If you'd like to that is."

His head snapped up at me and his wide eyes widened even more, I couldn't help but smile at him. "Really Lucy? You want to be partners with me? I could become your exceed and live here and eat all the fish I want?" I nodded my head and smiled at him again. "I would love to Lucy!"

He started crying again, but I knew these were tears of joy, not of sorrow, and I smiled at him as he curled up on my lap and went to sleep. I ran my hand down his back, smoothing down his fur, and thinking about what he told me.

I sat there for a while, I knew Luxus was in the room with me, and that Mira and Levy were in the kitchen. I could hear them moving around, it sounded like they were making something for everyone to eat. "Ok, I'm done." I looked up and noticed Fried walking out of my bedroom. "There are runes on the front door and all the windows. I even added some runes to the bathroom window so that when someone was showering that glass would frost up, since it was just a regular window before."

I smiled at him and told him my thanks, before he walked into the kitchen to talk to Mira.

"So why is the cat here?" I looked over at Luxus, and smiled softly at him and stood up. "I'll tell you in a minute. Let me go put Happy on my bed." I walked out of the room and into my bedroom and laid Happy on my pillow and pulled a small blanket over him. I'll have to go get him something's from the store tomorrow. I ran my hand down his head before I walked back into the living room.

I looked at Luxus, who had his legs stretched out under the coffee table and his arm draped across the back of the couch, and smiled. He looked so at peace at the moment that I didn't want to disturb him. I took a step forward anyways and sat down beside him. I leaned over so I was more on my side and draped my arm across his stomach and laid my head on his chest. I smiled and looked up at him when his arm, from the back of the couch dropped down to wrap around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him, as his other hand grabbed mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then I started my tale about Happy and what my ass of an ex-partner did and said to him. I knew he wasn't happy when I started to hear him growling and his grip tightened.

"What a bastard! What the fuck happened to him? He used to be all about his 'family' now he's hurting his family and doesn't give a shit about it. I'm not really sure I agree with you taking in his Exceed, but I don't think that Happy should stay with the stupid bastard either. If Natsu tries to take him from you or does something to him because he chose you instead send him to my place, and he could stay there. Then I could have an Exceed too…" I laughed at that last part, I don't think that he meant to say that out loud, but it made the stressful situation not so stressful and for that I was glad!

Mira brought us some sandwiches and we ate in silence, both of us thinking.

"Do you think that Gray and Bixlow are alright?" I asked Luxus when we were done eating and resumed our earlier positions. "Why haven't they came here yet?"

Luxus hugged me tighter, "I'm sure they are fine. They should be here anytime now I'd guess." He said. "How about watching some TV or something until they get here and explain what happened after we left." I nodded my head and leaned forward to grab the remote. I handed it to Luxus and snuggled back into his chest.

It really surprises me that they people that tried to kill me before are the ones here protecting me, and the one that used to always protect me seems like he would just LOVE to kill me. I can't help but wonder what's going on with him, and wonder if we will ever be friends again. Natsu is the reason why I'm here at Fairy Tail, he brought me here to my family. He brought me to my brother, Gray, and my most trusted protector, Loke. And it seems like he is still bringing me to my family members since now I have two new brothers, Bixlow and Fried, and my sister, Ever. I have to thank him and Erza for tossing me aside, without that I never would have found them.

Levy and her love of books drew me to her without the help of Natsu, but at the same time it still ties to him since he brought me to Fairy Tail and without that I wouldn't have met her. The same with Gajeel, even though we have a very bruised history, he is a great friend, an awesome older brother. He's the one that thinks that it is ok for him to pick on you, but if anyone else tries it they are dead, and I love that.

Mira is like my mother. She is so caring and sweet, she takes care of everyone, but piss her off or mess with one of her 'children' and she lets her Satan soul come forth and you'd better watch out.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when the front door slammed open I screamed and jumped into Luxus's lap burying my face into his neck trying to hide. I felt his chest shaking with his laughter and I bit his neck a little before I sat up and looked at the intruders. They were standing there with smiles on their faces, but they weren't looking at me. Instead their gazes were focused on Luxus.

I looked down and saw that my breasts were pushed into his face and he had a bite mark on his neck from me, oops. I laughed and got up from his lap, making my way back to my chair and sitting down. I turned my face away from Luxus and focused back on the guys. "What happened?"

**Bixlow's POV**

Fuck Lucy is going to kill us for taking so long. But it's really not our fault. Master just happened to be walking by while we were fighting and decided to punish us, for fighting in the streets. It didn't even help when we told him why we were fighting, he didn't believe us. Kept going on about how we were wrong that Natsu loves Lucy and would never do anything to hurt her. Finally though he said that we could go, but that we were not allowed to fight with each other, outside of the guild hall around the civilians.

We finally made it to Lucys and Gajeel pushed open the door and stepped inside. The door swung back and hit the wall scaring Lucy, who screamed and jumped into Luxus's lap. Which I know for a fact that he didn't mind, I saw him start laughing and she moved her head and looked up at us. I looked back at Luxus and noticed to look of pure lust on his face. I raised my eyebrow, what the fuck did she do that made him give that expression? I don't mind really, except the fact that, it was towards the girl I think of as a little sister.

Lucy jumped up and went and sat in her chair. "What happened?" She asked once she got settled.

I sighed, while the other two groaned and we all stepped forward finding seats to begin our story. Mira brought us sandwiches and Levy and Fried came to join us, "It started like this…".

**Ok everyone here is the next chapter! I know that some people wanted it to be Erza but she's not coming back into Lucy's life for a little while. And others wanted it to be Happy, and you know who got the right guess. I hope everyone liked it, it took me awhile to write because at first I was going to have it be Lisanna, but then I decided to change it and have her come in again later as well. Well let me know what you think. I really like reading the reviews! **


	11. Help Me

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Bixlow's POV**

I explained everything that happened after they all had left, not leaving out anything. I don't understand what happened to Natsu, but I don't think that he is going to come back to himself anytime soon. I just hope that Lucy is going to be ok. She told us all to go home and go to sleep after I was done telling them what happened, saying that she was way too tired to entertain anymore. She also declined having anyone stay over just in case Natsu tried to come over, I mean she does have his cat, even if he doesn't deserve to have it.

I sighed and opened the door to my apartment; my babies zoomed in front of me. I took my helmet off and my clothes and fell onto my bed. But sleep wouldn't come; I'm too worried about Lucy. I was laying there staring at the ceiling when I heard my front door open and close.

I silently got up and walked to my bedroom door and pressed my ear against it, trying to hear what is going on in my front room. I heard whoever it was hit something and mumble 'shit' and then they started the walk back towards my room. It sounded like a girl, but I couldn't be sure, the door kind of muffles the sound. I stepped back and moved towards the light switch, planning on turning the lights on as soon as they stepped into the room, so that I could see what I was doing and who they were. I also grabbed my helmet and put it on.

I heard them put their hand on the door knob and turn and then the door opened. I saw the shadow of the person take a step forward and I flipped on the light. The person standing there was not who I was expecting that's for sure.

There standing in my bedroom was Erza Scarlett, the Titania. She looked almost as surprised as I felt, I think that she was hoping that I would either not be here or asleep.

I glared at her, "What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked her. She looked around frowning. "I don't know." I looked at her and it seemed like she was telling the truth but that doesn't explain why she was in my apartment in the middle of the night.

"The last thing that I remember was walking to my apartment and unlocking the door, I can't remember if I even went in or not. I was thinking of a way to get Lucy to talk to me again, when I unlocked the door. I went to Lucy's before I went home, since I hadn't seen her in a while, and thought that we could hang out for a little bit, but she just yelled at me to get out and to never come back. She said that I've already made myself clear that I never wanted to be her friend, but I do want to be her friend. She's the only person that I can talk to without having to hold most things back, she doesn't judge anyone." I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks, and knew that she was telling the truth. But I also knew that Lucy probably would never be friends with her again. If she did they would never be as close as they once were.

"I will talk to Lucy tomorrow and tell her what you have told me tonight, but I cannot guarantee that she will want anything to do with you even if she knows all of this information. It is her decision not mine, and not yours. You will have to be patient and wait for her to come to you if that's what she chooses to do. If you go to her house again without her permission, I will kill you myself. You and Natsu have done a lot of damage to her the last few days," I saw her eyes widen and she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "it is Lucy's story to tell you if she wants too. It was her that had to go through hell the last few days and if she takes the time to hear you out she will probably tell you herself. DO NOT bring it up!"

I had to make sure she wouldn't say anything to Lucy that would make her upset again; mostly because I wasn't sure that I could handle it if she was upset again. "Please leave my apartment now. I said I would tell Lucy of our conversation and I will in the morning, right now I would like to go to sleep. Good night." With that I grabbed her arm and walked her to my front door, opened it and shoved her out. I closed and locked my door and made my way back into my room. Once again I fell onto my bed to think about what I just learned.

I felt that she was telling the truth and that made me want to tell Lucy, but the fact that I didn't want her hurt again made me think that I should just let this play out and not mention anything to her. I really don't want her hurt anymore and Erza has caused a lot of hurt for Lucy.

I will talk to Luxus in the morning about this and see what he thinks, before I tell Lucy anything. With that figured out I rolled over and closed my eyes. Sleep finding me easily.

**Luxus's POV**

I was laying in my bed thinking about what happened with Lucy the last few days, and I couldn't believe that I was finally getting the chance to be around her the way that I have wanted for a while now. Is it horrible of me to be glad that Natsu and Erza fucked everything up with Lucy? And now I have a chance to prove to her that I'm not a bad guy and that I'll take care of her. I know that she probably isn't ready for a relationship with me since we just started hanging out and getting to know each other, but I will patiently wait for her until she is ready. I will just make sure she knows that I like her and she can make her decision from that.

Fuck, when she bit my neck earlier was the hottest thing, I don't think that she meant it that way but just the fact that she was sitting on my lap then bit my neck. I groaned just thinking about it. I can't wait until we can do other things, things she's probably never even dreamed of, because I've been dreaming about her for a long time and can't wait to see if she's as good in real life as she is in my dreams! I groaned again and rolled over. I need to go on a mission and stop thinking about all this mushy shit! I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Lucy's POV**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about today. I can't believe all that has happened in the last few hours. I wonder if Luxus even likes me or if he is just being nice to me because of what happened the other day, or if he really liked me. I'm hoping that it's because he really likes me, since I kind of like him too. Oh well though, I will find out soon, I guess.

I wonder if he will let me go on another mission with them. I had a lot of fun on the last mission, and I liked how the included me in the fight not just push me aside and do it all themselves. I was even able to kind of take the lead and the mission was a success, all except the punch in the face. I smiled to myself, my face still hurts. Natsu punching me in the same spot almost definitely did not help the healing process. I wonder if I could get Wendy to heal me, or if I should just let it heal on its own. I shrugged my shoulders and sunk down further into my bed, trying to find a warm, comfortable spot to go to sleep.

I just found the right spot when I heard something hit my window in the living room, I quickly looked over to my bedroom window and noticed the runes light up. Pulling my covers over I hoped that Natsu would give up and go away before Fried or Luxus showed up. But I had a feeling that he was going to try and get in here no matter what was blocking him. He must have kept jumping trying to get in because every three or four seconds another thump would be heard. I had to stifle my scream into my blankets when he jumped at the window in my bedroom.

"LUCY! OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!" I heard him yell. I wasn't about to get up and open the window, I wasn't stupid. "LUCY!"

Now I'm wishing that I would have taken Bixlow or Gray up on their offers to stay the night, but no I had to tell them that I could handle it on my own. After a few minutes Natsu stopped hitting the window, and I thought that he had given up. Until I heard my window in the living room break, I heard the shattering glass bouncing off other surfaces around my apartment and I screamed!

About the same time that I screamed I heard what sounded like a lightning crack just outside of my bedroom door, I peaked out of my blankets, just enough that I was able to see Luxus looking around for me. "Luxus," I whispered and he quickly turned and ran to me, pulling my up and out of my bed and into his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. He was still standing up and I was pulled into a hug as soon as I was on my feet in front of him. I nodded my head and asked, "where's Natsu?"

He looked down at me, and picked me up, "Hold on Lucy, I'm going to take up to my place for tonight. Natsu is knocked out at the moment, but we shouldn't linger here." I nodded my head and started to take a step closer to him, then stopped, "Wait a second and I will grab some clothes and my keys." I looked at him and at his nod I rushed to my closet and grabbed a bad and the first set of clothes that my hands touched, shoving them into the bag and moving on to my dresser, where I did the same in grabbing under clothes. I moved to my nightstand and grabbed my keys and my belt and moved into Luxus's embrace once again. "OK, I'm ready." I said and with that he quickly gathered his lightning and we were gone in the blink of an eye.

**Luxus's POV**

I couldn't believe that Natsu had tried so hard to get into Lucy's apartment; he even broke that damn window. I was glad that I was able to make it there before he was able to get in through the open window. I know that Fried's Runes should of still been able to keep him out but I really didn't want to take the chance. Not with Lucy's life. I looked down at Lucy who was still in my arms, and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Are you ok, Lucy?" I asked again. She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Tired though." She replied yawning. I set her down on the couch beside me and stood up. "Come on you can go to sleep in my room." I held out my hand waiting for her to take it. I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow, "Didn't you want to go to sleep?"

She nodded her head, "I can sleep on the couch Luxus, then you could have your bed." She said her face turning red. I smiled at her embarrassment, "No, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch, that's final. " I said as I reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her up and walking towards the stairs. I looked down at her to see she was looking around with a small smile on her lips.

"You have a beautiful home, Luxus. Thank you for helping me out tonight." She said as we walked into the room. "You're welcome. The bathroom is through that door right there." He said pointing to the door on the left of the dresser. "Make yourself at home Lucy, I don't mind." I saw her looking around the room and I saw her blush show up once more. It really made me want to know what she was thinking about. "Lucy?"

She looked up at me and smiled before walking into the room and sitting down on my bed. I smiled at her and asked, "Do you need anything before I go back down stairs and go to sleep?" She looked up and smiled, "No, but you don't have to go downstairs to sleep. Your bed is plenty big enough for us both. Come on Luxus, I really don't want you sleeping on the couch and if you're going to insist that I sleep in the bed its only fair that you join me, it is your bed." I raised my eyebrow at her again but walked towards the bed. When I was standing beside Lucy I looked at her again and then I lay down. "Good night Luxus." Lucy said as she moved until she was lying down on her side facing away from him. I pulled the blankets up to cover us both, then I turned on my side and pulled Lucy closer to me and draped my arm across her stomach and gave her my other arm to use as a pillow. I smiled as I looked down at her.

I couldn't believe Natsu was stupid enough to try and hurt her, but I made a vow to myself that I would never do anything like that to her, I would never hurt her. And I would not let anyone else hurt her. When I felt the Runes activate I was a little freaked out, I had just went to sleep and I was afraid I wouldn't make it there before she got hurt. I'm glad that I did and that she willingly came back with me to my home. What surprised me was her offering to share the bed with me, and the fact that she didn't say anything when I pulled her into my chest.

I looked down at her again, her eyes were closed, but there was a smile on her face. I squeezed her a little and watched as she snuggled in a little closer to me and grabbed my hand that was resting on her stomach and threaded her fingers with mine. I leaned forward a little and kissed her shoulder before I settled back and closed my eyes. Sleep finding me quickly.

I didn't ever what to wake up from the feeling of her in my arms.

**So what do you think? Natsu is definitely an ass. And an idiot, but he is helping the story. What do you think about what Bixlow found out about Erza? Do you trust her? I'm not sure yet if we should, but once again it's helping the story. **

**I gave you guys another Luxus/Lucy moment what did you think? I'm pretty sure the next chapter I'm going to have them go on another mission together, so I need a little help.**

**What should the mission be about?**

**What should Raion's "power" be? Remember he is the Leo Minor, but he is powerful.**

**Any advice would be most helpful. Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorites. I love it! I hope you keep enjoying my story.**


	12. Lucy's Missing

**I don't own Fairy Tail, some Mature scene in this chapter so beware!**

**Luxus's POV**

I rolled over and pulled Lucy tighter against my chest, nuzzling my nose into her neck and taking a deep breath. I smiled. I can't believe that we are finally sleeping together. Lucy turned over, I didn't know if she was still asleep or not but I bet she's not going to be too happy to wake up in my arms like this. I slowly start to untangle my arms from around her, but it seems Lucy has other ideas, as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her burring her face into my chest. "Where do you think you're goin' Luxus? I'm finally comfortable and you're tryin' to leave." She says her voice still sounding sleepy. She starts kissing my chest and moves her way up, until she is kissing my lips. I freeze not sure what to do, I'm not even sure if she knows what she is doing.

"Um. Lucy? What are you doing?" I ask hoping to God she didn't want to stop, but at the same time I don't want her to think that she has to be doing this. "Relax, I want to do this." She leans forward for another kiss pushing me back so that I am lying down and crawls onto of me and sits up. "You know something that I've wanted to try for a while now?" I shook my head. "I'll show you." She said with a smile that made me know that I was going to enjoy whatever it was that she was planning on doing to me.

She leans forward again capturing my lips in another heated kiss, that seems to last forever before she pulls away and starts kissing and licking a trail down my chest. I don't remember removing my shirt but I swear that thought was only a passing thought as she started swirling her tongue around my nipple, giving it a small nip with her teeth.

I groaned, what is this woman doing to me? I thought as she trailed her way to the other nipple to do the same things. I feel almost like a girl. All the sensations that are flooding me with each nip or suck, who would of thought that the Great Luxus Dreyar would be reduced to a moaning mess by this small gorgeous blonde woman on top of me, certainly not me. I figured that our first time would be the opposite. I would lavish her with attention and she would soak it up and enjoy herself. But I sure as hell am enjoying this!

I could feel my dick twitching against her stomach, I was so ready for her to go further down with that hot mouth of hers, but she seemed to be staying above the waist. "Lucy.."I managed to growl out when she left my nipple and started kissing my chest again. "Yes, Luxus?" She said not even lifting her head up or anything just breathing out her words across my damp chest causing the most amazing affect. I didn't say anything just laid there watching as she started to go lower and dip her tongue into my belly button before she went lower. She grabbed on to the waist band of my pants, she looked up at me. I raised my body up so she could pull my pants down, I was so hard I was sure that I wasn't going to take long at all for me to finish, and that I couldn't allow.

Once my pants were off she crawled back up until her face was level with mine. She leaned down, kissing me, and lowered her hips. The tip of my dick brushing her entrance, I groaned, but this time I wasn't alone, she was right there with me. I smiled, glad that she felt the same affects that I am feeling. I leaned up and kissed her, "Are you sure?" I asked. She looked down smiling at me and nodded her head, "Of course." With that I grabbed her hips and aligned the tip of my dick up her entrance…

**BANG, BANG, BANG**.

"LUXUS!" I groaned and rolled over opening my eyes. I saw Lucy was just waking up and smiled at her, "How'd you sleep?" I asked as I tossed the covers off of me and stood up. "Honestly, I slept great, but it feels like I've only been asleep for like 5 minutes. I'm so not ready to be awake." She says smiling back at me as she sits up.

I laughted, "Go back to sleep, Luce, I'll go and see what Fried wants. I'll come get ya when I leave for the guild in a few hours alright?" She nods her head and lies back down. She grabs my pillow and pulls it closer to her. I smile and pulled the blankets up around her should and lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Luce." I stand back up and make my way to the door and barely manage to hear her mumble out, "Good night," before she passes back out, I smile again.

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

I'm going to kill him. I thought as I made my way to the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open and there stood Fried and Bixlow. "What?" I growl out.

"We can't find Lucy!" Bixlow replies. "Fried got notified that the Runes went off, and went to check on Lucy, but she wasn't there. Her window is broken and her front door has been kicked in, but no sign that someone got into her apartment. Have you seen her?"

"She's in my room asleep. Your damn banging woke us up, but I told her to go back to sleep." I told them.

"Why were you sleeping with her and not on the couch Luxus?" Bixlow growled at me the best he could. I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't give an answer.

"Natsu was trying to get into her apartment last night. I was alerted and went and got her. It's a good thing that she had Gray take Happy last night, but I got her out of there as soon as I could, however that was only like 4 hours ago. We will meet you guys at the Guild later, I'm going to try and get some more sleep. Then we can find a job and get out of here for a while. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind going on another job."

"Alright, we will go and talk with Gray and let him know that Lucy is with you. And I will also let Mira know, we kind of went to see if she might have been there before we came here, then we will go to the Guild and wait for you guys, and maybe see what missions are available that we can do." I nodded my head and shut my door not even bothering with a goodbye. I turned around and walked into my living room.

I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. I leaned back and lost myself in the mindless sitcom that was playing.

I must have fallen asleep, but I woke up with Lucy leaning over me shaking my shoulder and calling out to me, "Luxus, wake up." I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was standing there in a different outfit than what she was wearing last night when she went to sleep and she had wet hair. She vaguely smelled of my shampoo and body wash. "Hey," I smiled at her sitting up. "I made some breakfast, you wanna join me?" she said sticking out her hand, I nodded and grabbed the out stretched hand. She pulled me up and led me into the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw all the food that she had prepared. "I wasn't sure what you would want to eat and I know that Natsu and Gray liked to eat a lot so I figured you did too. I figured I would just make a variety of things and you could eat what you wanted. I hope you don't mind. I want to say thanks for all you've been doing for me. I really appreciate it."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. I leaned down placing my mouth next to her ear, "I love it, Luce. Thank you." I kissed her ear before pulling away and taking my seat. "And there is no reason to thank me, I like helping you. You could move in here permanently if you wanted to and I wouldn't mind." I said I as piled my plate with the food that Lucy cooked.

I looked up at Lucy when I noticed that she hadn't come to the table to eat, "what's wrong, Luce?" I asked.

"You can't be serious. Did you not hear what you just said to me? You just asked me to move in here with you!" She hissed at me, finally coming to sit down at the table beside me.

"What's the problem Lucy? I wouldn't mind if you move in here. I like you and have for a while now, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I would love to be friends with you and maybe even more than friends with you. You don't have to move in here, but I would like for you to stay here until we get this shit with Natsu cleared up." I said going back to eat my food. Shit I almost blew that with Lucy. I really need to watch what I say to her, I really don't want to push her away.

I looked up at her to see a smile on her face. "If I stay here with you, until this Natsu stuff is cleared up, do I get to sleep in your room or do I have to start sleeping on the couch? Cause your bed is so comfy that I really don't want to sleep on the couch." I laughed when she finished her little speech and reached for some food to finally start eating.

"You can sleep in my room, Luce. If you are uncomfortable I will sleep on the couch, but I'll tell ya now. That was the best four hours of sleep I've ever gotten." I smirked when I saw her the blush that made its way across her face.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch; I liked sleeping next to you." I smirked again and we both went back to our breakfast.

When I was done eating I stood up taking my plate and putting it in the sink, then walked back over to Lucy and bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That was delicious. Thank you." And stood back up walking to the door, I stopped at turned around. "I'm going to go get a shower and dressed then we can head to the Guild, Fried and Bixlow are going to meet us there so we can pick a mission to go on. You want to go with us again?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head, she stood up and grabbed the rest of the plates and walked to the sink. She started the water and added a little bit of soap before turning back around and walking over to me.

"That sounds great. I'll get the dishes done while you are showering." Then she turned around and walked back to the sink and started washing the dirty breakfast dishes. I smiled turning around and walking up the stairs and into my room.

**Lucy's POV**

Luxus and I were on our way to the Guild, neither one of us talking. It was such a pretty day outside and I really hoped that nothing would ruin this lovely day. I was holding Luxus's hand since we left his home. Because for some dumb reason he decided that he wanted his house in the middle of the fucking woods, but didn't want to make a path or trail to get there so it was all uneven ground and as soon as we stepped out of the front door I almost fell and broke my neck. He offered to carry me but that would just be too embarrassing.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at me with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about. I thought as I blushed and looked away from him. I heard his soft chuckle but decided to ignore it, as we kept walking towards the guild.

I could see the guild doors and the fact that there was someone standing in front of them blocking the entrance so that people would actually have to stop and talk to them if they wanted to get inside. "I wonder what's going on. Do you know who that is?" I asked as I looked up at Luxus once again.

He took a deep breath and growled, "Lisanna, but I don't know what she wants." Luxus dropped my hand and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around my waist his hand resting on my hip as we stepped up to the door. "Move!" he growled out, showing that it would be a really stupid idea to mess with him at the moment.

"EEK" Lisanna shrieked, I guess she somehow didn't see us coming. "Oh, its just you guys. You nearly gave me a heart attack Luxus! I've been waiting on you Lucy. I wanted to come and apologize to you for what Natsu did yesterday. That was very wrong, and I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me, just kept saying something about you deserving it and that he has to do it to teach you a lesson. I really think that you need to watch out for him, I don't know what is wrong with him but I do know that something isn't right. I just wanted to warn you, Lucy, please don't be angry with me. I know that I was there when he punched you but I swear that I was trying to stop him."

I stood there staring at her for a few seconds before I looked up at Luxus, who nodded his head, then I looked back at Lisanna. "It's not your fault Lisanna, you are not the one who should be apologizing to me, Natsu should. I do not hold anything against you and I appreciate the fact that you tried to stop Natsu yesterday. Hopefully we will find out soon what is going on with him and everything will go back to normal. Thank you for the warning," I smiled at her, "Good bye, Lisanna, we are going to find another mission." Luxus opened the doors and we walked in.

I saw Fried and Bixlow look up from the table and smile at me as we made our way over to them. I gave Fried a hug and turned to Bixlow for a hug when he pulled me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then let me go. I would of fallen if it hadn't been for Luxus, grabbing me and sitting us both down in the seat across from Bixlow and next to Fried, with me in his lap. I didn't mind though I just curled up a little and rested my head on his shoulder. I smiled at them, "Where is Ever?" I asked looking around.

"She's talking to Master about what happened here yesterday, she'll be out in a few minutes. I found us a mission. It's a security mission for some rich guy's sons. They are requesting two females and at least two males, so I figured what the hell we could do that and we would have an extra male for security. The pay is awesome though, 8,500,000 jewels, so more than enough for all of us. We are ready to go as soon as you two are ready." Fried explained.

I smiled, "I'm ready. As soon as Ever gets here we can go." Everyone nodded their heads and we sat back to wait for Ever and the Master to get done with their little chat.

I was starting to fall asleep again when I heard the door to the Masters Office slam shut and Ever and Mira came stomping down the stairs, both girls looked over to our table and made their way towards us.

"I swear that man is getting senile!" Ever growled out, "he wouldn't listen to anything that we had to say about what happened yesterday. He kept saying that we are making it up, and that Natsu would never hurt Lucy like that."

"He told Ever that just because she doesn't like Natsu doesn't mean that she should go around and try and get him kicked out of the guild. Why would she make up a story like that against a friend and family member, stupid old man?" Mira complained. "Hi, Lucy. It's nice seeing you again, and I see that you are safe, after the way Fried and Bixlow were acting this morning you would of thought that you were dead!" I laughed.

"Yes, I heard that they were quite upset when they couldn't find me. And I apologize for that, but as you all can see Luxus has taken good care of me." I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek before lying my head back down on his shoulder.

"You ready to go Ever?" Fried asks. When she nodded her head he stood up, followed by Bixlow and Luxus, who moved his arms, one around my back and the other under my legs holding me up so that I could keep my head resting on his shoulder. "Then we are leaving. Good bye Mira, see you when we return." And everyone said bye and left the guild, heading towards the train station, with a stop at Fairy Hills so everyone can grab their things and Lucy could grab Happy. As soon as we boarded the train I fell asleep, still sitting in Luxus' lap!

**So there you go, the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to get this chapter posted. Been sick and not wanting to do anything, but whatever I got a new chapter posted finally. **** and I hope you like it. The little sex scene I hope it wasn't terrible, my husband was supposed to help me but then decided that he was too busy with school to help, the jerk!**

**Anyways let me know what you think. Should the rich guys son be someone that Lucy knows from when she was a child? I was planning on posting some of the mission with this chapter but decided that I would just try and post the next one tomorrow instead…I hope this chapter cleared up what happened with Happy, and yes he is going on the mission with Lucy.**


	13. Lucy's Old Acquaintance

**I don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Bixlow's POV**

Lucy was asleep in Luxus's lap when we boarded the train and I decided that I would talk to the other members in my team about what I found out with Erza. I didn't want to bring it up in front of Lucy without Luxus already knowing so this was going to be the perfect opportunity. I leaned forward and opened my mouth, when Fried started talking.

"Have you guys been visited by Erza in the middle of the night?" What the fuck? I nodded my head.

"I have last night; I had just fallen asleep when I heard my front door open and stumbling around. I got up and waited for whatever it was to open my bedroom door since I could hear them making their way towards it. When the door opened, I flipped on the lights and there stood Erza, blinking at the sudden change in light. Why? Did she visit you?" I asked.

"What did she say to you Bix? Yes she came over last night right before Natsu set off the alarms at Lucys. She kept saying that she doesn't know what is going on that she needs help, someone to come save her. Then she turned around and walked back outside, right before she shut the door though she said that Lucy would be able to find her, that she is the only one who knows where she is at. Then she just disappeared." Fried said.

I thought back to Erza's visit, trying to find something that was the same as she told me. But the only thing that did was that she needed help and that she doesn't know what was going on. So I told them, "I asked her what she was doing in my apartment and she said that she didn't know. The last thing that she remembers is walking to her apartment and unlocking the door, but she can't remember if she actually went in the apartment or not. She said she was trying to find a way to get Lucy to talk to her again. She mentioned going to Lucy's before she went to her apartment to hang out, but apparently Luce just yelled at her to never come back. And that she really does want to be Lucy's friend. I couldn't detect any lie coming from her. She was actually torn up about Lucy not wanting to be friends with her anymore. I told her that I would talk to Lucy, but I wanted to talk to you guys first. Because even though I couldn't detect any deceit from her it just didn't all add up either." I told them.

I looked over at Luxus, who was currently sitting there staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, something about what you were saying doesn't make sense. Erza wrote the note that told Lucy she never wanted to be friends with her that she was just a replacement for Lisanna. But she told Fried that she needs someone to save her and that Lucy was the only one who could do it. It just doesn't add up. I think that we should hold off on telling Luce anything until we do a little more research on if this is really Erza Scarlett. Don't take too long on the research though Fried if she is in trouble we need to go help her, and we need to hurry and take care of whatever is going on with Natsu and Erza. I don't want Lucy to get hurt any more than she already has." Luxus paused looking down at Lucy with a small smile. "I asked Lucy to move in with me, at least until this is all fixed, and I'm going to ask her out." He looked up at us. I knew I was smiling and so I turned and looked at the other two, both of which had giant smiles on their faces.

"That's great, I can't wait." Evergreen said.

Happy who had been quietly sitting in Evers lap stood up and cleared his throat. "UMM. I think that its great and all that you want to date Lucy, I'm happy for you both! Does that mean that I will come live with you guys instead of staying at Grays?" The little blue exceed looked so sad. He must be thinking that now that Lucy has Luxus, she won't need him anymore.

Luxus frowned down at him, "Why would you want to live with me? I've never been nice to you or to Lucy. I don't understand why she is comfortable with me but damn it I'm not going to question her about it. You on the other hand, answer me." I saw Happy cower down into Ever's lap again, but he surprised me by still answering, "Because you have Lucy. I want to be wherever Lucy is. Even though I always complain about Lucy's weight I love being around her, she makes me happy. She makes everything that's going on right now seem like it will all turn out well in the end. And if you will let me I would really like to stay around Lucy." Luxus didn't say anything but I saw him nod his head towards the little exceed, and the little exceed let out the breath that he seemed to have been holding when he started his little speech.

"Ahhh." We all looked over at Lucy to see her mumbling in her sleep and Luxus leaned down and whispered in her ear and she automatically calmed back down and snuggled into Luxus's chest more.

I smiled at them, and leaned back into the train seat stretching out and getting comfortable, this was a long ride.

**Lucy's POV**

I had the most AMAZING sleep ever! I thought as I tried to roll over, only to be stopped by a pressure on my back. I tried once again, this time some mumbled something that I didn't understand. I opened my eyes and all I could see was fur. I quickly sat up trying to get away from whatever it was that had a hold of me, when the things around my waist tightened. I looked up and came face to face with a smiling Luxus.

Confused for a minute I just sat there and stared at him, until I heard laughing from behind me. Slowly I turned around to see Bixlow and Ever on the bench across from me, with Happy in Bixlow's lap. I smiled at them and turned back around. Fried was sitting beside Luxus and me and had a soft smile on his face. "Hello Lucy. Did you have a good nap?" he asked me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "It was the best!" I said as I turned once again to look at Luxus. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. If you move your arms I could go sit on the bench and not on your lap."

Luxus smiled, "Why would you want to go sit somewhere else? I am more than comfortable with you sitting right where you are."

I blushed but nodded at him and snuggled back into his warmth, figuring what the hell I've already been sleeping on him for a while, might as well stay where I'm comfortable. "So how long was I asleep for? And where are we?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You were asleep for three or four hours, and we are almost there, I'd say about another twenty minutes." Fried said looking out the window. "Lucy when we get there you and Ever are going to go with Luxus to the Manor and meet with the job poster and me and Bix are going to go to some of the shops around her and gather up some supplies."

"Why do I have to go to the Manor? Can't I go with you and Bixlow? Then we could check out the magic shop and see if they have any Magic Keys. Please Fried? Please!" I pulled out the puppy eyes and looked at him. I really wasn't in a hurry to go meet the owner of the Manor. And I really did want to check out the magic shops.

"Ask Luxus, he's the leader." Fried said quickly. I think that he was willing to say yes, but was forcing Luxus to do it since he really is the leader of the group. So I turned my look to Luxus.

"Please Luxus, Please can I go with Fried and Bix?" I used the same eyes that I was using on Fried. And I could see Luxus caving in.

"Fine, but stay with them and do what they tell you too." I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck in a hug.

I turned to Ever, "Sorry, I'm leaving you two to deal with the rich snobs, but I don't think that I can deal with them today." I turned back to Luxus, "and thanks for letting me go with them." He half smiled and nodded his head to me.

The train pulled into the station a few minutes later and with Luxus's departing 'be careful' we all made our way out of the station. The boys and I made our way to the left of the station towards the town, while Luxus and Ever made their way to the right headed towards the huge Manor that you could see not too far away.

I walked over to Bixlow linking our arms and asked, "So what all are we getting?"

He smiled down at me and said, "Mostly we are just getting food supplies for us. You and Ever will be feed when the guy we are protecting gets feed. But us guys are to fend for ourselves. We will get a few things and ration it to last us the week we will be gone. It's not a big deal we do it all the time."

I frowned, "Get enough food to last you all week. Virgo will hold onto it so we don't have to carry it. She will hold all our bags. So don't worry about anything." I didn't like the thought of my brothers and Luxus not eating enough while they were out on missions.

"We can't ask your spirit to do that Luce, it wouldn't be fair to her. We will manage on our own." Fried said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled out Virgo's key. "Open the gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I called out as I trust the key into the air in front of me and twisted it. With a flash of light there stood Virgo in her maid outfit. She gave bow, "Punishment time, Princess?"

I smiled at her, "No Virgo. These two told me that they were going to buy some food for them and Luxus to eat while we are on the mission, but that they were just going to buy a few things to be rationed out amongst them. I told them that you wouldn't mind holding on to the food if they bought enough to feed them all well for the length of our trip, but they said they couldn't ask you to do that, it wouldn't be fair. What do you think Virgo would you like to help them out, so that they will be able to eat as much as they should on this mission, or would you rather them ration out a little bit of food?" I asked. I knew that it was probably unfair to them to bring her out here and involve her in this, but I also knew that it would be the quickest way to get everything done.

"I would love to help you and your friends, Princess. Make them buy enough food and I will hold it all and your bags. Or I can go buy the food for your friends. Whichever you would like." Virgo answered as she glared at the boys.

I smirked at them, "so what's it going to be brothers? You want to buy your own food or would you like Virgo to buy the food. And just so you know Virgo does healthy food."

"We'll go buy the food. Thank you Virgo for holding our food and bags." Fried said with a small bow.

Virgo nodded towards Fried before turning towards me, "Is that all Princess? Would you like me to go visit your other team members and grab their bags or wait until you are there with them?"

I smiled at her, "that is all Virgo, thank you for everything. Wait until I'm there that way they don't freak out when their bags suddenly disappear. I'll call you again later when we are done shopping."

With another bow she disappeared. "You guys ready to go shopping?" I turned and looked at them, I raised my eyebrow at their looks, "What?"

"I can't believe you called your spirit out on us!" Bixlow whisper yelled at me. "We would have been fine with rationing our food, Luce, we do it all the time."

I went up to Bixlow and gave him a hug then I went to Fried and gave him one too. "As long as I am on your team you will never have to ration your food. I'm sorry that you guys had to before. I want to be able to help you guys, and the thought that you guys wouldn't be getting enough to eat made me really sad. I'm able to help this way so please let me. You are my brothers, or at least I see you guys as brothers, and I want what's best for you." I gave them a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I think of you as a sister too, and I know that if you were the one that had to ration your food I would do everything in my power to help you too. So thanks. I'm glad that we are going to be able to eat enough food while doing this kind of job." Bixlow said as he pulled me towards him again, giving me another hug.

"Yes me too, Lucy. I also think of you like a sister. I'm sorry I upset you, it was not my intention. Please forgive me." Fried said as he opened his arms for me, and I wasted no time throwing myself into them and wrapping mine around his waist hugging him back.

I smiled up at him as I pulled away, "There is nothing to forgive, brother. I just want to be able to take of you guys as you take care of me. Anyways lets go shopping!"

Thirty minutes later, I pulled out Virgo's key once again, "Open the gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" In another flash of light Virgo was standing there beside me.

"Is this everything, Princess?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes this is it except for Luxus's and Ever's bags. We are headed there now, so I will let you know when we get there and you can summon their bags. Thank you again for holding all the bags Virgo. You may go back."

Virgo bowed again and disappeared taking all of our bags and the food with her. "We should head towards the Manor now, I'm sure everything is taken care of with the job poster and Luxus and Ever and the guy we are guarding should be ready." Fried says when Virgo was gone.

I agreed with him and ran and jumped on Bixlows back wrapping my arms around his neck and his waist, while his hands grabbed my legs holding onto them so I didn't fall. "I'm ready now." I said causing them both to laugh.

It didn't take us very long to make it to the entrance of the Manor grounds where Luxus and Ever were waiting.

"Did you guys get all the things you needed? Where are all of your bags?" Luxus asked as we walked up to them.

"Virgo took them to hold on to so we didn't have to worry about anything she's gonna take yours also. And we got plenty of food to feed you for the entire trip. Virgo is holding on to that also." I replied as I stepped into his arms giving him a hug and pulling back just a little and watched as his and Ever's bags disappeared from their shoulders. Both of the jumped a little when the weight was taken from their shoulders, but I knew they were ok with it.

As soon as their bags disappeared, Luxus pulled me back to him turning me around to face him. "So did you find any keys?"

I scowled at him, while Fried and Bixlow burst out laughing. "No." I said and was hoping to leave it at that. But when Luxus raised his eyebrow and looked over at Bixlow and Fried. They decided to continue the story.

"It seems that they do have keys, and went on to tell Luce here that she would never have enough money to pay for them, so they would not even show her the keys. Then they asked her who she was and if she was in a Guild, she told the old women that she's, Lucy Heartfila, The Fairy Tail Celestial Mage. And they just laughed at her and said there was no way that she could be that Lucy, because that Lucy was a nice well-mannered child that didn't dress like a slut. After that Bixlow had to drag Lucy out of the store. Needless to say she's not allowed in that store anymore. I did find out that they have one key, but they wouldn't show it to me either." Fried explained to Luxus, who looked down at me with another raised eyebrow.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Lucy Heartfilia…"

**So, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post it when I said I was going to post it, but here it is. I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy this one. And to everyone that keeps reviewing that its Laxus not Luxus. I KNOW! I like Luxus better than Laxus. And the anime that I watched the subtitles called him Luxus. So I'm using that. I hope you all continue to read my story, and keep reviewing, it helps me a lot!**


End file.
